Engine Trouble
by Discord1
Summary: AU. Who knew an aging, clunker of a car could bring a predator and prey together? Nick is a mechanic who meets a customer desperately trying to get one more year out of her rabbit-sized vehicle. A tale told mostly in drabbles.
1. No Appointment

**Engine Trouble**

By: Discord

* * *

A/N: Who knew an aging, clunker of a car could bring a predator and prey together? Nick is a mechanic who meets a customer desperately trying to get one more year out of her rabbit-sized vehicle. A tale told mostly in drabbles (chapters less than 1,000 words). If short scenes aren't your thing, or you don't think a true tale can be told in snippets, **leave now**. Objections to the length of my chapters are not needed nor welcome.

If you're staying, hello darling! You're in for a bit of AU-Fluff that's (hopefully) fun and diverting. This is such a silly, trite idea, but I wanted to see this pair in something besides ZPD uniforms. It's been awhile since I've watched the movie, so forgive any mistakes.

* * *

 **Chapter One – No Appointment**

* * *

A car pulled into the repair shop's driveway, shuddering as steam hissed from its battered hood.

A small bunny prayed at its steering wheel, gripping tightly as her ears drooped low. "Please…," she begged. "Please make it," wide eyes, shining with hope, spotted the garage's open door. "You're almost there. Come on, you can do it," she urged.

The car gave an unenthusiastic wheeze and coasted up to the building, stopping with a sputtered rattle.

"Good girl," Judy leaned over and kissed the dash before trying her driver side door. It stuck – as always – and she scrambled to the unrolled window, hopping out.

The smell of oil and gasoline bombarded her, and she scrunched up her sensitive nose, searching for a customer entrance.

"Looks like you waited a bit long with this," came a voice from inside one of the shadowed bays. A fox stepped into view, red fur dirty and grease smeared, wearing a mechanic's jumpsuit. He wiped his paws on an even dirtier rag and approached with a raised eyebrow. "Is he here to be scrapped?"

Judy drew back. She hadn't been in Zootopia long – six months had seen her gain a new job and new apartment, if not any new friends – but some habits were too old for a city full of diversity to change. She straightened and lifted her ears, trying to seem taller – a trick Dad had taught her if she met any foxes out at night. "He's a _she_ ," she said, backing up further. "And no," she bumped into the car door, flattening her round tail against its many dents. "She just needs a tune up."

A second eyebrow joined the first, and the fox whistled, "Whoo, boy."

Judy squinted to see his nametag through the dark smudges across his chest; he seemed more grime than actual mammal.

He caught her stare and stepped forward, crossing the distance. "It's Nick," he said, extending his arm. "Nick Wilde."

She hesitated for a moment, staring at the clawed fingers hanging in the air, and then shook the proffered hand. "Judy Hopps."

The fox ducked, hiding back a grin. "Hopps?"

She didn't find it funny. "It's a big name in Bunnyburrow."

"I bet."

Judy huffed, crossing arms over her chest. "Do you have any openings today?" The car made a mysterious ticking sound beside her, and she ignored it, trying to keep the desperation from her face.

The mechanic cast a glance to the tendrils of smoke escaping from the front of the grill. "For this? I'd need an open _week_."

Her arms fell. "R-Really?" Her ears followed, crestfallen.

Nick saw the sheen of frustrated tears well and tucked the rag in his back pocket, holding out a hand. "Well now, don't worry. We can squeeze you in."

The bunny blinked, quickly wiping her eyes.

"I have a few minutes to spare, but I can't make any promises."

New panic rose in Judy's throat. _He_ was going to look under the hood? He was a-a… _fox_! What if he broke something on purpose to hike up her bill?! She looked around, hoping to spot the owner. "I-Is there anyone else… who might know… m-more about… compact models?"

The softness left his face. "They're my specialty," he said flatly.

"O-Oh," Judy nodded. "Okay."

Nick motioned behind him to a side door. "You can sit in the waiting room if you want. We have magazines and—."

She shook her head. "No thank you," hiking her chin high, she managed to make her words crisp. "I'll be fine out here."

He frowned. "Suit yourself Carrots."


	2. Your Problem

**Chapter Two – Your Problem**

* * *

"The problem's with your cylinder head," Nick straightened from his lean, twisting a cap back into place. "It's cracked and needs to be replaced."

Judy stared at the engine, overwhelmed by all the unknown wires and hoses, not to mention the series of insidious hisses she was pretty sure shouldn't be there. "When you say _need_ …," she started.

"As in, must have," Nick finished. "Preferably yesterday."

She sighed, pushing off the front of her car. "How much?" She tried to keep the waver of dread from her voice, but the foxes' ears quivered, and she knew he heard it anyway.

He thought for a moment, stroking his chin. "What's your budget?"

Judy counted in her head, her misgivings gone. The mechanic had proven trustworthy – charitable even – patiently pointing out low fluid levels, showing her what clean filters _should_ look like, and how to check her oil. "I can manage…," her fingers lifted into the air as she mentally did the math. "Five hundred."

Nick balked, backing up a step; the cost was easily twice that. "Yikes."

Her face flushed, turning her gray cheeks pink. "I-I might be able to do more," she mumbled, embarrassment racing to the top of her ears.

Nick looked back to the side door, then settled on the rabbit, who wore a mix of humility and horror – more fetching than her earlier trepidation at his species. "We might be able to work out a payment plan," he said quietly. "But it'd be between you and me."

Judy followed his gaze, trying to ignore the sear in her face. "Won't the owner be mad?" She asked.

The fox smiled and pointed to the roof above their heads. _Wilde Auto_ was emblazoned in red stencil across its face. "I can handle him," he shrugged. "The guy's a softie anyway."

* * *

A/N: As an aside, I know _nothing_ about cars. Any service or parts referenced are thanks to the miracle of Google. Let's just pretend Nick's advice is expert, and keep in mind that all of this is really just a 'vehicle' (aha) to get he and Judy together.


	3. A Swift Return

**Chapter Three – A Swift Return**

* * *

"Hey Boss," a spotted foot nudged Nick's shoulder. "That cute bunny from last week is back again," Clawhauser bent down, nearly dropping to a knee, trying to catch his employer's eye.

Nick rolled out from the underside of a van, wrench in hand. "What?"

"You know, the one with that rusting, blue monstrosity?" The cheetah's tail swayed behind him as he straightened, heaving a labored exhale at the exertion. "She pushed all our appointments back three hours? And you had to promise Mr. Otterton two free oil changes for the wait?"

Nick sighed. "Oh right," he looked past Clawhauser's considerable heft, spotting a familiar twitching nose and set of oversized feet, pacing back and forth just beyond the garage. "Why's she here?"

The cheetah shrugged. "She said something about 'demon possession' and 'angry clunks' and asked for you."

Nick rolled his eyes and rose, sliding the creeper towards his employee. "You finish with this; I'll handle her."

Clawhauser took the offered wrench, using it to salute. "Sounds good to me. Want me to tell Finnick we're in for another day of scrambling and catch-up?"

Nick waved him away. "No. We're not running a drop-by-whenever charity here. She's going to need to start calling ahead," he turned for the bay door. "And _paying_ ," he muttered under his breath.


	4. Distraction

**Chapter Four – Distraction**

* * *

Her greeting for him was very different this time. The rabbit – what was her name? – _Judy,_ smiled so wide he had to resist looking behind him to see who it was for.

"Nick!" Relief sank her shoulders. "I'm so glad you're here. I didn't know if you had the day off or something," she started rambling. "I need your help. I did just what you told me – I turned the gizi-whazit, changed the fridgy stuff, and made sure I watched the tempo-gauge thing – but Blueberry's making a lot of chatter, and none of it sounds friendly."

Nick's annoyance gave way to bewilderment. "Blueberry?"

Judy's ears perked, and she hiked her thumb to the half-ton of metal claiming to be a car. "That's her name."

The fox fought down the start of a smile, trying to make his face serious. "Look, Judy—."

"Oh! Before I forget," she fished in the pocket of her jean shorts, pulling out a wad of crumpled bills. "Here's the first of what I owe you," she held out the money, pleased and just a little bit proud. "I took on some extra shifts, so you'll have the rest soon."

His mouth snapped closed.

"Can I put this visit on… on a tab?" Her cheeks flushed dark. "I promise I'm good for it."

Without meaning to, Nick felt himself nod. He never gave out 'tabs'. _Never_. They were for suckers and saps who couldn't run a business if it was dumped in their laps and tied with a bow. "I know you are," he cleared his throat, trying to rid it of a sudden hitch. "But let me show you something," he took the bills, folded them into his pocket, and withdrew a cell phone. "Ever seen one of these?" He asked lightly, wagging it back and forth for effect.

Judy gave an apologetic grin. "Aha. Right," she turned and reached into the car's open window.

Nick blinked as she leaned far in, presenting a ridiculously rounded, fluffy-looking tail to the sky.

"It's in here somewhere," she mumbled, kicking her legs out for leverage. "Ha! There you are!" The bunny straightened and withdrew, triumphant. "What's your number?" She pulled up her contacts and looked over expectantly.

Nick had few causes to appreciate his fur; it signaled him as a fox even from a distance, but he was suddenly glad for its bright hue – because his cheeks were reacting to the sight of her silly, little tail far more than was polite. "Uh…," he rattled off numbers without thinking, trying to quell his uncharacteristic blush.

Judy gave the phone's screen a final tap. "Great."

"Why…," he forced his mouth to make words. "Why didn't you just use the door?"

She looked away, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt sheepishly. "It's kind of… fickle."

Nick sighed, resigning himself to an afternoon of catch-up after all, and stepped forward, crouching by the handle. "Let's see."

Judy copied him, watching with big eyes. "Should I take notes?"

"Depends on how you define 'fickle'?"

"Can I get a scale of 1 to 10?"

"That bad?"

"Is there an 11?"


	5. On My Mind

**Chapter Five – On My Mind**

* * *

Nick slumped into one of the old chairs of his finally-empty waiting room. Ben and Finnick had just gone home, staying late and leaving the garage only when dusk had faded to night. He stretched his jaw, rubbing the ache out of his cheeks and muzzle. His entire frame was tired, right down to his tail, and he closed his eyes, contemplating not taking the trip up the stairs to his apartment overhead.

That bunny was going to be the death of him – or at least his garage. He had issued more apologies and complimentary tire-rotations in the last few hours than he could remember.

Her face swam to mind, eager to learn, impossibly young, and brimming with gratitude. He hadn't meant to spend so much time with her – again – but her bright eyes and easily-called up smile had made it hard to stick to that mantra. She had 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as he'd showed her the wonders of DW40 and duct tape, and nearly squealed in happiness when he'd jimmied her door into being cooperative. The 'angry clunks' were tackled next, and an hour had passed before he'd even thought to look up and check the time.

She certainly left an impression, she and her slowly dying 'Blueberry'.

Nick snorted into the silence.


	6. Tasty

**Chapter Six - Tasty**

* * *

"Want one Boss?" Clawhauser offered out the open pink box, a half-eaten donut in his other hand. "They're delicious."

Nick shook his head absently, studying the garage's accounting book.

"They're from the diner that cute bunny works at."

Nick looked up, setting down his pencil. "Judy?" He stared down at an array of confection-covered pastries nestled tightly together; Ben's proclivity for sweets had obviously found a welcome outlet there.

"Yeah, I think she gave me extra when she saw my jumpsuit."

The foxes' fingers hovered a moment, plucking out a sole plain donut among an astounding amount of glaze, sprinkles, and powdered sugar.

"It's a good thing the place is right around the corner," Clawhauser continued. "Or she'd have never made it to our driveway."

"Around the corner…?" Nick stared through his open office door – a closet he'd converted when it had just been he and Finnick – out past a pair of parked cars waiting to be serviced. The street lay beyond, beginning to fill with morning traffic. "Which one?" He asked casually.

The cheetah took a bite of his breakfast. "It's on Zebra Hill, off Spotted Lane," crumbs spilled down his front. "It's pretty nice, but the head cook is a little scary. I like it when she brings my order much better."

"Hn," Nick returned to his books, echoing Ben and trying his own donut. His eyes widened as he chewed.

"Good, right?" Clawhauser smiled. "Told ya."


	7. Fish Out Of Water

**Chapter Seven – Fish Out of Water**

* * *

Nick straightened his loose tie, torn once more between tucking in his shirt or not. The green, Hawaiian-habitat print felt like a disaster, but it was his only clean shirt with a collar. He stood outside the Carrot Café in indecision, stuffing hands into his pockets and toeing a stray pebble. It was late, the sun long gone below the horizon, and the garage was closed.

A pair of goats trotted past, giving him a sideways glance as they entered. He saw them exchange whispers behind their hooves as the door swung closed, wafting the smells of cooking grease, maple syrup, and ketchup into the street.

Gathering his courage – and why? This was no big deal. He was just grabbing a bite to eat after work – he followed after them. The diner's handle felt heavy in his hand, but he ducked inside anyway.

The establishment was small, but not cramped. Cozy even. It had tried for an obvious theme – framed photos of corn, potato hills, and carrot bunches adorned its walls, along with various, tacked up farming implements. The 'wait to be seated' area boasted a crossed hoe and rake overhead, and benches meant to look like hay bales crowned its sides.

Nick shifted in unease; this didn't seem like the kind of place that catered to predators often. Clawhauser was one thing, his round face and warm smile granted him friends wherever he went, no matter the circumstances, but Nick's red fur, long snout, and big ears marked him in more ways than mere diet. If there were separate strata of influence and respect in this city, foxes were the lowest band.

The goats were greeted by an enthusiastic ring-tailed lemur, who immediately starting rambling about the nice weather as she led them to a table, and Nick stepped forward, feeling like a complete fool. The rabbit might not even be working tonight. And what if she was? Was this weird? Would she think it was? Was he being stalkery?

He turned to go, closing his eyes in embarrassment, just as a voice broke his inner counsel.

"Nick!" Judy appeared, wearing a bright orange polo and garishly green shorts that made his shirt look tame by comparison. "Are you here for dinner?" Her face lit up as she grabbed a menu. "Did you like the donuts?" She rushed. "I packed a few spares hoping Ben would share."

He nodded numbly, not trusting himself to speak.

Her grin grew, and she waved for him to follow. "Do you want a booth or the counter?" She asked.

Why was his tongue tied? The thing had always had quick answers, usually the kind that got him into trouble. "B-Booth?" He managed.

She nodded, skipping down a long row of occupied tables, and settling on one near the far wall. "Is this okay?"

"Yep," he tried to smile, but it failed miserably, turning into a pained sort-of grimace. "Perfect."

Judy placed the menu before him as he sat, and flipped open to a new page of her order pad. "What would you like to drink? Coffee? Tea?" She plucked a round, carrot pen from her pocket. "I can get you anything."

Nick mustered a real smile this time, however weak and wavering, realizing he hadn't thought out this encounter entirely. "Anything?"

"For the man who saved Blueberry?" Her ears bobbed as she nodded. "Absolutely."

His face heated, and he shot his eyes to the menu. "W-Water is fine," he said thickly.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your interest in this little diversion folks. A number of you have commented on the woeful length of my posts, and I just wanted to drop a reminder about drabbles. They are _purposely_ short, often meant to be snapshots, and are created to challenge the writer – to convey an emotion, explain a character, or develop a scene in less than a thousand words. I usually write long-winded, epic fics, and am trying to see if I can create a story out of 'bits'. Sorry if it's vexing, but that's how this babe's being born. If you don't like it, you are free to find another story that will satisfy!


	8. A New Friend

**Chapter Eight – A New Friend**

* * *

After being plied with options, and a walkthrough of the predator side of the menu, Nick opted for a cicada sandwich and a side of fries, unsure if his somersaulting stomach could handle either. Judy brought them promptly, including small dishes of ketchup and mustard, extra napkins, and a water refill without being asked. The 'side' of fries was an overflowing basket, and he discovered a heap of cricket chips had been added to his sandwich.

With a last offer of 'anything else?' and an 'are you sure?', Judy left, hopping back and forth between tables in her section, nodding, smiling, and carrying off an armload of dirty dishes without breaking stride. Her energy was exhausting, and Nick eyed his dinner, suddenly ravenous. He wasn't usually a nervous eater – that was Clawhauser's domain – but watching her balance drinks, laugh lightly, and furiously scribble with her carrot pen, all in a ridiculously ironic uniform, made him shovel down the surprisingly edible diner fare with focused tenacity. By the time she returned to check up on him, he had finished his sandwich and cleared half his fry basket.

A small hand palmed his shoulder. "Room for desert, Mr. Wilde?"

Nick looked up, bits of cricket stuck to his cheeks. "No fank ooo," he said, his mouth full.

Judy laughed, and he swallowed, wiping his mouth.

"Sorry," his red fur was a welcome trait again. "That was so good, I forgot what manners are," his blush almost hurt from its intensity. Could someone die from embarrassment? Just curl up in a corner and implode?

She leaned close, gesturing with her head to a trio of bears, wearing backward baseball caps bearing fraternity symbols, as they hollered and dove – snouts first – into a set of raspberry pies. "You're fine," her fingers squeezed his shoulder before letting go.

He smiled gamely, hoping there wasn't food in his teeth.

"Are you staying for awhile?" She asked hopefully. "My break's almost here."

His jaw fell.

"I-I mean," Judy noted the reaction. "I have some questions about a weird grinding sound Blueberry makes when I turn her ignition."

Nick swallowed, trying to get his eyes to stop being so damningly-wide and full of surprise. "Sure. Of course."

Her beam rivaled all he'd watched her dole to other customers throughout the night. "Great. I'll be back in ten."


	9. Bogo

**Chapter Nine - Bogo**

* * *

Judy left to finish up her last tables, ducking into the kitchen through a silver, swinging door to grab end-of-meal coffees. The moment she disappeared, the largest cape buffalo Nick had ever seen appeared from behind the counter, casting a glance at the still swaying door before tromping across the diner. His apron swung as his steps thundered, and his destination soon became obvious. The towering mammal stopped at Nick's booth, breathing heavily through his nose and glaring down in a message the mechanic knew well. You didn't grow up as a fox in Zootopia and not recognize the 'time-to-get-out' look when you saw it.

"Good evening sir," the buffalo said curtly. "Here's your bill," he thrust out a slip of paper, slamming it down on the table none too gently.

Nick looked up, affecting his best nonchalance. It had been quite a signature stance, until Miss Terrible-Car-And-Earnest-Eyes had come along. "Thanks," he said breezily, making no move to take it.

"You can pay at the register," the buffalo urged.

Nick nodded. "I'm not headed out just yet, but I'll be sure to do that."

The aproned mammoth folded impossibly thick arms over a thicker chest. "Judy's a nice girl," he growled. "A good worker."

"I'm sure."

"She doesn't need any distractions."

Nick spread his hands wide, resting back against the side of his booth. "I'm just here to help her with her car."

The buffalo snorted. "I bet."

He let his arms fall. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen that thing," the other mammal muttered. "She keeps it because her parents bought it to help her get to night classes, but it was on its last legs the day she rolled up for her interview," he leaned down, glowering. "You work with that cheetah down the road at Wilde Auto, right?"

Nick shrugged, belying the gesture by gritting his teeth.

"Stop conning her," he growled in a very un-prey like manner. "She's trying to save for her next semester."

"I'm _not_ ," Nick retorted, grabbing the dinner bill in angry, shaking fingers.

The buffalo backed up, allowing him to pass as he rose and stormed down the checkered tile. " _Sure_. Whatever you say."

* * *

When Judy returned from the kitchen, the booth by the far wall was empty. Her ears fell, and she looked to Bogo. "Did that fox at table twelve leave?" She asked.

The buffalo became fascinated with the counter, wiping at an unseen smudge with fervor. "Yeah. He took off."

"Oh," her shoulders sank. "Did he say why?"

Bogo continued rubbing, not meeting her eye. "Nope."

Judy looked at the two plates of blueberry pie she held and set them beside the register dejectedly. They were a stupid idea – _dumb bunn_ y – Blueberry, haha. "I guess I'll skip my break then," she said softly, rummaging for her pen.


	10. To The Rescue

**Chapter Ten – To the Rescue**

* * *

Nick's cell phone, resting on his open ledger of crossed out math and margin notes, started to ring. Finnick hopped up to his chair and grabbed it.

"Nick!" He hollered. "You've got a call."

His boss was inside the cab of a jeep, pulling out a timing belt.

"Huh?" The fox responded across the garage. "Take it will you? If it's my mom, tell her I'll call back later."

Finnick pressed the green accept button. " _Hello?_ " He answered in his deep voice.

" _Um… hi_ ," came a high female reply, much younger than Ms. Wilde. " _Is this Wilde Auto?_ "

The fennec shot a glance to the garage's business phone, resting quietly in its cradle on the corner of the desk. " _It is_ ," he said cautiously, his normal bass hiking in curiosity. " _Who's this?_ " Why was his boss giving out his personal number? They weren't _that_ strapped.

" _It's Judy Hopps_ ," the voice said, trembling slightly. " _Is Nick there? My car's having some trouble…._ "

His employer didn't make house calls, and Finnick flicked a glance to the red form now climbing down the jeep's steep sides. " _I'm sorry lady, but we're pretty busy,"_ he said _. "If you bring it in tomorrow, we'll find the problem—._ "

" _No_ ," she rushed. " _You don't understand. I have to get to class. I have my mid-term exam this evening._ "

Finnick wasn't known for his sensitivity, but felt an unexpected pang for the girl. " _Just call up one of your friends_ ," he suggested, leaping from the chair. " _I'm sure they'll be able to—_."

" _I-I don't have any friends here_ ," Judy said quietly. " _I…,"_ she broke off for a moment, and Finnick could swear she was trying not to cry. " _I really need someone's help_."

Nick came up to the office doorway, carrying the worn belt. "Who is it?" He asked, casting the used part off into a corner of similar pieces ready for the dumpster. "If Mom wants us all to come up for lunch this weekend, tell her we're swamped."

Finnick shook his head, covering the bottom of the phone. "It's some girl," he held the device out. "Says her name's Judy… seems pretty upset—."

Nick snatched it from his hands before the fennec could finish. " _Judy?_ " He asked into the mouthpiece. " _What's wrong?_ "

" _Nick!?"_ His name came out in a hiccup. " _I'm so sorry to ask this, but I need a ride…._"


	11. Zoo University

**Chapter Eleven – Zoo University**

* * *

Nick pulled up to the Carrot Café in his refurbished Mustang four minutes later. He put it in park and started climbing out, just as Judy burst from the door that had seemed so foreboding two weeks ago. She still wore the orange and green travesty claiming to be a uniform, and gave a cry that made an odd flutter start in his stomach.

"Thank you _so_ much," she started, hefting a book-laden bag to her shoulder as she stepped down off the curb. "I would never ask if—."

He held up a hand. "No worries," he reassured, speaking over the top of the windshield. "I know what it's like to be in a new place without friends," he was pleased at the confidence and ease in his voice. _Yeah._ He did this kind of thing all the time. No problem.

Judy smiled appreciatively and opened the passenger side door, climbing in. "My exam's in Serengeti Hall, at the end of the ZU campus."

A hulking buffalo caught the door behind her, pushing it wide and looking into the parking lot with searching eyes. His mouth dropped as he caught sight of Nick in a car as red as his fur.

The fox wagged his clawed fingers in smug satisfaction. "Don't wait up!" He called, throwing the convertible into reverse.

They peeled out of the parking lot into traffic, and Judy raised a brow. "Met my boss, huh?"

Nick nodded, shifting. "Yeah. Tolerant guy."

She laughed, filling the open cab with the lilting sound of her amusement. "So _he_ scared you off," she pushed her bag down by her feet, smiling over. "He almost belongs in Bunnyburrow."

"I don't know," Nick shot back. "Does _he_ know compact models?"

She blushed. "Not as well as you."

He sped up, shifting to a higher gear, and flying through a yellow light.

Judy's expression faltered as the cooling wind of evening raced through her ears. "Sorry," she frowned. "I was a jerk when we first met."

Nick shrugged. "Good thing I wasn't," he offered lightly. "Besides," he cleared his throat as they entered the lamp-post lit edge of the university. "I'm used to it."

She pulled a binder and her carrot pen into her lap. "Well, you shouldn't be. I was as wrong about you as Bogo is."

Nick slowed and navigated the campus side streets with ease, turning down a lane marked Serengeti. "Here you go."

Judy looked to the building looming large and unnecessarily dark before them, as if purposely trying to intimidate its student body before entering its walls. "Wish me luck," she whispered, looking back to him nervously. "If I pass this, I'll be one step closer to an accounting license."

"Your major is accounting?" Nick asked in surprise, thinking of his mark-covered books.

She laughed and opened the door. "That's the dream," she smiled. "Though my folks tell me not to invest too much in those silly things."

Nick returned her smile. "Want me to wait?"

Judy waved him away. "No. You've been a life saver. Just promise me I can treat you to lunch sometime?"

He ducked his way through a nod and let the engine idle as she made her way up wide steps, joining a panda, giraffe, and raccoon hurrying towards the imposing doors.


	12. Getaway

**Chapter Twelve - Getaway**

* * *

Nick waited anyway; what else would he do besides hunker down in front of the TV with a microwave dinner? Judy emerged an hour and half later, ears and shoulders low.

"Hey!" He called from the nearby parking space he'd managed to snag. "Judy!"

The bunny turned in a circle, alarm momentarily filling her face.

"It's me! Nick!" He had a sudden vision of himself as a Junior Ranger Scout, waving enthusiastically and wearing excitement as a first badge. "Over here," he called, taming his voice.

Her fear broke, and she took the steps down two at a time. "Nick!" She gushed. "You waited!"

He gave what he hoped was a winning smile, motioning to the passenger side door. "How'd it go?"

Judy laughed and ran forward, opening it eagerly. "Not great," she admitted, flouncing down into the seat. "I barely finished in time."

He started the engine, buckling his seatbelt. "I'm sure you did fine," he reassured. "When do you find out your results?"

She followed suit, clicking herself into place. "Grades won't be posted until next week, so I get to writhe in torment until then," she offered out a grin, but it was tight and worried.

Nick heard himself speak before he had time to talk himself out of it. "Well, I guess we'll have to do something to distract you. Have you visited the Outback District yet?"

 _Had he just asked her out? On a date?! A_ _vacation_ _date?! WHAT!?_

Judy's ears lifted, and her smile lost its strain. "No, but I haven't used any of my days off from the café."

"Then let's go Saturday," Nick put the car in reverse, avoiding her eye and looking into his side mirrors. "We can even take the train – no cars required."


	13. Protests

**Chapter Thirteen – Protests**

* * *

"You're… going on vacation?!" Finnick asked, wide-eyed as Nick set a duffle-bag down beside his desk.

The fox nodded, checking his pockets for his wallet and phone. "Just for the weekend."

Ben picked his mouth up off the floor. "But," he shook his head, trying to dispel his shock and confusion. "Y-You never go anywhere."

Nick gave him a small frown. "Thanks. You make me sound like some sort of social pariah."

The fennec and cheetah exchanged looks. "You are," they said together.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Finnick's in charge," he pointed a finger at his diminutive employee. "Don't burn the place down."

* * *

"Judy," Bogo walked with the rabbit to a newly-vacated table, littered with half-finished plates and crumpled napkins. "You're making a mistake."

She ignored him, starting to bus the remnants of a breakfast for six. "I'm done at eight o'clock," she reminded, pocketing the meager tip they'd left behind. "I just did these last two hours as a favor."

"That fox is bad news," Bogo grabbed her elbow. "And you don't know Zootopia very well yet."

The bunny gave him a sharp look. "I'm not going to see any more of it staying here," she slipped her arm from his grasp and turned, cradling dishes and glasses to her chest. "And you're wrong about him. Nick's a great guy."

The buffalo snorted, following after her. "A great guy until he gets you alone," he warned. "I know his kind."

Judy stopped short, and Bogo almost collided into her, forced to turn his wide frame and skid several steps along the slick tile to avoid it.

"You listen," her voice was curt and clipped, stern in a way he'd never heard from her before. "Nick's just a friend, and even if he wasn't, it's _none_ of your business. I know you think you're looking out for me," she glared from the corner of her eye. "But you should hear yourself."

Bogo's brows hiked high. "What?" He backpedaled. "I-I'm not prejudiced or anything. I'm sure there are plenty of nice, responsible foxes out there. I just—."

"That's what I told myself too," she muttered. "But you are. Knock it off and join the 21st century. I did," she stormed toward the kitchen, leaving a stunned head cook in her wake.


	14. An Adventure

**Chapter Fourteen – An Adventure**

* * *

Judy's excitement was infectious as Nick loaded their bags into the train's luggage compartment, charming out a smile he wore all the way to the conductor. The uniformed rhino punched their tickets, handing them back with an absent nod. "Enjoy the ride," he said, already looking past them to the next couple waiting to board.

"Thank you," Nick took them cheerfully, putting them in his now good luck Hawaiian shirt's pocket. He turned and grabbed Judy's hand, helping her up the steps. "Which car?" He asked.

Her eyes shone, and she pulled him to the right. "The front."

He let her lead him down the aisle indulgently. "Because of the big window?"

"Because of the big window," she echoed, breaking into a near-sprint with a gleeful yelp, dragging him along.

Nick's face hurt from his smile, and he was glad Finnick and Clawhauser were far away, unable to see. "How many districts have you seen since you came to the city?" He spoke to her shoulder as she navigated them around a family of possums waddling to their seats, offering out a mumbled 'excuse us' as she them rushed past.

"Besides the main business district?" Her face was alight with happiness as she glanced back. "None."

Gray cheeks were rosy, and violet eyes sparkled; together, their potent cocktail made his head spin.

Nick felt honored and flattered. "If I don't annoy you too much this weekend, maybe we can visit another soon."

"Annoy?" Doors slid before them as they left their current car. "I wish I'd found you on day one here."

His tongue didn't fail him this time, and he glibly countered, "Blueberry _would_ be in far better health."

Judy laughed. "And I'd have stockpiled a _horde_ of duct tape by now."


	15. Travel Companion

**Chapter Fifteen – Travel Companion**

* * *

The Outback District boasted animals and vegetation found nowhere else in Zootopia. Koalas and wallabies, dressed in safari-style khaki, greeted them off the train, offering tours, sight-seeing promotions, and night-time shows. Nick waved them away, collecting their bags and ushering Judy toward the double-doored exit. When she started to protest, eyeing a pamphlet in the talons of a cassowary, he squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll show you this district from the eyes of a local. I've lived in Zootopia all my life."

She reclaimed her backpack from his shoulder. "So, you mean, I should just _trust_ you?" She tapped her chin, her tone playful. "I don't know."

Nick drew her to his side, nipping the air above her head in reproach. "Free car repairs, facing buffaloes who think they're lions, and rides in the middle of night don't convince you?"

Judy tried hiding her grin, but it shone through. "Oh, all right. I _guess_ ," she elbowed his side. "I _am_ paying for my garage visits, you know."

He beamed. "Do you want to visit a neighborhood full of trees thousands of years old, or travel through an untouched mountain range on a path without railings?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Both."

* * *

They spent the day taking selfies by palm trees, hiking, learning to throw boomerangs from kangaroos, and eating ice cream by the beach. Nick sent their bags ahead, and they arrived at their hotel bungalow in the evening, exhausted.

The wombat who checked them in took one look at their sun-flushed faces and matted fur, and smiled warmly. "Looks like you've had a busy day. Are you two on your honeymoon?" She looked to their hands for rings. Undeterred by their bare fingers, she clasped her own together. "Or…?" She gave an excited snort. "Are you here to elope?!" The small ears on the sides of her round head perked. "We have special package deals on—."

Nick shook his head. "Nope, nope," he clarified, holding up a hand. "Nothing like that. I'm just showing my _friend_ around. She's new to the city."

The wombat glanced between them. "But—."

Nick shifted away from Judy, realizing they'd reached the counter and stopped close enough together to give the wrong idea. "No," he repeated. "We just need our key."

The clerk looked to Judy for confirmation, and the bunny leaned in close with a conspiring whisper. "Between you and me, he's a little tall for my taste."

The wombat gave a huffled laugh, unsure if she was being serious or not. "Your room's 215," she held out the key. "Enjoy your stay."


	16. Getting Serious

**Chapter Sixteen – Getting Serious**

* * *

Judy flopped down on one of the two beds in their room, heaving a contented sigh. "This has been…," she closed her eyes, savoring the weariness in her limbs. "The _best_ day."

Nick crossed the carpet and opened the shades, giving them a glorious view of… the parking lot. "I'm glad."

Judy rolled over on her mattress, propping her head up with an arm. She started tracing a fern pattern on the comforter, watching him survey a sea of black asphalt. "Which district did you grow up in?" She asked idly.

Nick loosened his tie. "The center," he grabbed his bag from the floor, setting it on the second bed. "This was one of the first I visited with my Mom though."

"Did she like it?"

Nick nodded, unzipping the duffle and rummaging for a comb. "I'll take you to a flea market she loves tomorrow; it's got more touristy junk than you can cart home with a dolly."

"Ooo," Judy sat up, clasping her hands together in an imitation of the wombat from check-in. "Do they have rings there?"

He laughed, stopping his search. "That's not funny."

She blinked. "But – the hotel has _promotions_."

He rolled his eyes. "You're _hilarious_."

The bunny stared down at her unadorned hands, letting her face fall in mock upset.

He walked around to her side of the room. "Stop it," he shook his head, leaning over with a meaningful look.

Judy flicked him a last woeful glance before breaking into a smile. "Sorry," she sprung from the bed, wrapping her arms around his waist in an impromptu hug. "Thank you for such a wonderful trip Nick. I've never had so much fun in my life. I didn't have a single brother or sister to look after or share anything with," she squeezed, pressing her face into his chest. "I even got to eat my ice cream cone by myself."

Nick tensed, flattening his ears against his head. "You're… uh… welcome," he cleared his throat and patted her shoulder, extracting himself hastily. "Do you want to see a show tonight? Or go to bed early?"

Judy's own ears plummeted as she took in the space he'd put between them. "A-A show?" She retreated with swift steps, giving him the wide berth he obviously wanted and realizing she had breached some sort of unspoken protocol.

"Great," Nick ignored the rising discomfort she wore as plainly as the joy she'd born a moment ago. "Come on. They set off fireworks down by the boardwalk every Saturday night. You'll love it," he tightened up his tie and strode for the door.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he waved her away, not turning around. "I'm just hot and sticky."

Judy plastered on a smile that didn't reach her eyes, following with slow steps.


	17. Doubts

**Chapter Seventeen – Doubts**

* * *

 _Did I misread this? Does he not like me 'that' way?_ Judy watched the colors and lights explode over her head mutely, hardly registering their brilliance as she turned her hug over and over in her mind. Embarrassment climbed up her face as she thought of Nick's stiffened arms and immediate withdrawal.

Around her, mammals crowed and cheered with each new crackle and bang, snapping pictures, recording video, and clapping in delight. Nick's display was less overt, but a pleased smile and rapt gaze proved he was enjoying it just as much.

He glanced over and elbowed her. "What do you think?" He pointed up as a huge shower of green and yellow rained down. "Great, right?"

Judy managed to force another smile. " _So_ great," she agreed.

He nodded and returned to the sky.

Judy's smile crumpled in on herself. _Dumb bunny! Lunging at him when he obviously just wants to be friends!_

* * *

Nick watched the explosions overhead, feeling miserable. _I messed this up. All of it!_ His thoughts became a string of curses as he mentally kicked himself. _Why did I pull away? No one was judging me, or assuming I'd take advantage of her! I just didn't want her thinking she owed me anything._

Judy's introspection was more noticeable than she realized, almost palpable as she held an arm across her stomach, her weight on one foot, biting her lower lip while pretending to enjoy the show.

Nick peeked at her as a burst of green and yellow erupted overhead, and decided to take a risk, elbowing her gently.

"What do you think? Great, right?"

She pushed out a grin, and something hurt inside his chest at the effort it took. " _So_ great."

He jerked back to the fireworks. _Damnit! She hates me!_


	18. Aftermath

**Chapter Eighteen - Aftermath**

* * *

Clawhauser and Finnick were waiting when Nick pulled into Wilde Auto's driveway, having dropped Judy off. They rushed to the driver's side before he'd even put it in park, bombarding him with a build-up of curiosity that had had twenty-four hours to gestate.

"How'd it go?"

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Are you a couple now?"

"Does this mean we'll have to rescue her terrible car from the brink?"

Nick shoved his gear shift up and wrenched out his keys. Grabbing his bag with furious fingers, he opened the door wordlessly, climbed out, and slammed it hard enough to make the Mustang rattle.

Both employees froze, the next questions dying in their throats. Nick _never_ slammed the doors of cars, and certainly not one on the vehicle he'd spent two years outfitting. They shrunk back as he stormed towards the office, exchanging a look only after he'd traipsed through it and up the stairs to his apartment.

Ben was the first to venture a response, eyeing the building warily. "Guess not?"


	19. Reality

**Chapter Nineteen – Reality**

* * *

Judy got rides to campus from Bogo and Arya, the wide-eyed lemur who often shared her shift, for the rest of the week, wishing she hadn't had Blueberry towed to Nick's garage before she'd left for the weekend.

When the results of her exam were released – a sound pass – the backhanded congratulations from her parents didn't quite satisfy.

" _That's great Ju-Ju_ ," her father exclaimed. " _But you still have your final, plus a second year of tests to get through_. _You can certainly come home if you think it'll be too much to handle._ "

Her mother wrestled the phone away, obviously right at his side – probably on the main porch in their usual pair of rocking chairs, while her two hundred and seventy-five brothers and sisters romped around in nearly-unchecked chaos.

" _That's so wonderful Judy_ ," her mother paused. " _Have you made any friends? Met anyone special?_ "

Nick flashed to mind, and she closed her eyes, glad she hadn't accepted her parents' request to video chat. " _I've met some folks at the café_ ," she assured. " _They're super nice._ "

" _Any male friends?_" Her mother pressed.

Judy gritted her teeth, trying to unclamp them before they colored her tone. " _One. He took me to the Outback District._ "

" _Heavens!_ " Her mother's excitement was as easy to hear as her own could be. " _Why did you open with your test?! This is much bigger news! Did you two have fun? What was he like?_"

" _Mom_ ," she fought the desire to press the red disconnect button. " _He's really nice, but we're just friends. And I told you about my test because it's a big deal—_ "

Her mother attempted to cover the mouth piece. " _She says they're just friends_ ," she said to her father. " _I know! Don't tell me that!_'

 _"Look_ ," Judy gripped the sides of the phone. " _I've got to go. I'll call you guys later._ "

" _Oh sweetie_ ," her mom returned. " _Good luck with this boy bunny_."

" _What about the rest of my semester? That's more important than some guy!_ " She snapped. " _And he's no bunny – my friend's a fox!_ "

She hung up just as her mother gave a sharp gasp.


	20. Reluctant

**Chapter Twenty – Reluctant**

* * *

Judy crossed the street, slowing to a trudge as she neared the garage, her pocket full of cash. She'd been putting off her second payment, now more hefty than the first, until she'd gathered up the courage to see Nick again. Their weekend away – after the Hug of Infamy – had been full of polite pleasantries and personal body space, but she had never mustered the nerve to apologize for her breach-of-conduct. Now it hung like Serengeti Hall between them, casting a shadowed distance she wanted to shine some light on.

"Today's the day," she told herself. She wasn't going to lose the start of her first friendship in Zootopia just because she had embarrassed herself. Squaring her shoulders, Judy marched up the driveway, biting the inside of her cheek to keep her lower lip firm. No one greeted her as she approached, and she squinted into the dark building, trying to find a trace of red fur.

Both bays were occupied with cars, but no one seemed to be working on them. Judy stood for a moment, and then tentatively called, "Hello?"

* * *

Clawhauser crouched further down behind the hood of the coup he'd been diagnosing, shooting a panicked look to the fennec who had sandwiched himself between the hydraulic car lift and a stack of old tires.

Finnick put a finger to his lips, staring with wide eyes as the girl started making her way into the garage.

* * *

A/N: I've posted another AU Zootopia story – _The Academy_ – sporting proper length chapters! (This community's impatience for drabbles has been duly noted, so I promise I won't force another attempt on you.) Nick and Judy are both cadets in the sixteen-week police training program and grow from friends to more in their endeavor to become members of the ZPD elite. Go check it out!


	21. Ambush

**Chapter Twenty-One - Ambush**

* * *

A loud bang came from the office. "Hey Finnick!" Nick's angry shout sounded through the still building, making Judy flinch and freeze in her tracks. "I _told_ you not to charge Mr. Big for his limo repair!" The office door burst open, and the irritated mechanic appeared, clutching an invoice. "He helped us get this place up and running! Next time, you clear that with—," he trailed off as he saw Judy, and the arm holding the paper fell woodenly at his side.

She tried perking her ears as their eyes met, but the traitorous things stayed low on her back. "Hi stranger," she attempted a light tone, but the greeting came out heavy and miserable. "Long time, no see."

Nick took a moment to respond. His tail was bushy and raised in agitation, and it didn't calm in her presence. "Yeah," he finally managed.

"Look," Judy started forward. "I just came to apologize for my behavior during our trip. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable—."

Finnick and Clawhauser's eyes both widened, and each leaned forward cautiously.

Nick glared over his shoulder, letting them know their eavesdropping was noted and not welcome. "Get lost," he growled. " _Now_."

Judy's jaw plummeted as the strength abandoned her knees. "Wha—?"

 _Did he just tell me to…?_

She caught movement in the shadows as two mammals immediately sprung from their hiding places and made themselves scarce, racing for the waiting room as if the season finale of their favorite show was about to air.

Judy watched their flight in surprise and confusion. Feeling returned to her legs, and she admonished herself for the curl of dread that had coiled in her stomach. She didn't need him to like her – if he hated her, so be it. She was just here to apologize and settle her debts. The glimmer of fixing their new friendship was quickly evaporating, and she straightened her spine, willing her chin not to quiver.

Clawhauser trundled past, shooting her a sheepish smile as he made a beeline for the safety of old chairs and a color-washed TV. The fennec was right behind him, and the two disappeared around a corner.

Alone, Nick sighed, folding the invoice into his jumpsuit pocket. "What can I do for you Judy? Your car's not ready yet."

She searched for her voice, hiding in the back of her throat. "T-That's okay," she withdrew the money from her horribly-green shorts. "I just came to give you this – and to say sorry for my manhandling last weekend."

Nick stared at the bills in her outstretched hand. "'Manhandling'?"

Judy looked away, crumpling in on herself. "When I hugged you and made everything weird between us," she surged forward, closing the distance between them. "I'm sorry."

Nick glanced from her low ears and sunken frame, to the regret on her face. "It's okay," he offered, easing the arc of his tail. " _I'm_ sorry I reacted badly."

She peeked up. "You're my first friend in Zootopia," she swallowed, working to be brave. "I don't want to lose you."

The fox kept his face impassive at the title drop of 'friend'. This was _his_ fault, after all. If he had wanted more, he should have acted in the Outback instead of pushing her away. "You won't," he reassured, feeling his features morph into their easy nonchalance. That way no one could see it mattered. Not even her. "I'm happy to count you as a friend."

The bunny was not nearly as adept at reading non-verbal cues as he. "Really?"

He nodded, trusting himself only to utter, "Really."


	22. Competition

**Chapter Twenty-Two – Competition**

* * *

Judy stood behind the counter, filling salt shakers and trying not to yawn. She had just finished a double and glanced gloomily through the windows as streetlamps began to wink on in the darkness.

 _I missed the sun today._

White granules spilled over the narrow lip she'd been aiming for, and she righted the salt bag, sighing heavily. Setting it down, she swept the mess with a preoccupied hand, thinking of all the homework she still had waiting for her.

"Hey Judy," light footsteps approached. "I just finished wrapping the utensils. Want help?"

The rabbit glanced gratefully to the marsupial who often shared her shifts. "Thanks. That'd be great," she motioned to the dozen half-empty shakers left to be conquered. "Remind me again why Bogo doesn't just get us some funnels?"

Arya laughed and grabbed up the bag, pouring deftly and topping off Judy's latest foe. "From his mutters, I gather he thinks the salt will get clogged in them or something," her long snout spread in a smile. "But _I_ think he'd just miss the company if we finished twenty minutes sooner."

"That's not much comfort," Judy joined her grin. "I have a mountain of spreadsheets that want my attention _way_ more."

"Yeah, but do they have horns and snort when angry?"

Judy laughed and began unscrewing the rest of the shaker tops. "The professors who dole them out do!"

She and the lemur worked in quiet for awhile, pinching the bag's lip together to create a tapered point and making short work of the remaining holders. The evening's trickle of customers had slowed, and the restaurant was mostly deserted; only an elderly pair of sloths, who would probably be there until close, dined in the corner.

"So," Arya ventured when they'd finished, folding the bag over and stowing it below the counter as Judy screwed tops back on. "That mechanic who's fixing your car…," she kept her big eyes down.

"Who, Nick?"

The lemur nodded. "Are you two—?"

Judy waved her off immediately. "Oh no. Not at all," she scooped up the salt containers, making them clink together as she worked to pick them all up at once. "We're just friends."

"Really?" Arya's long tail lifted, curling in a spiral. "So he's single?"

"Yeah, I think so," Judy walked around the counter, headed for the tables. "Why do you ask?"

She couldn't miss the pink that rose in her coworker's cheeks.

"No reason," Arya murmured. "Just wondering."

The bunny hurried to replace the shakers, wondering why her fingers were suddenly trembling.


	23. Friend Zone

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Friend Zone**

* * *

No longer in a state of unacknowledged avoidance, Nick showed up at the Carrot Café two days later, full of news of Blueberry.

"All we have left to fix is her alternator," the mechanic enthused, picking up his sandwich. "I can tell you more if you sit down with me for five minutes."

Judy gave a quick smile and shot a look back to the counter. "I've got three other tables to cover—."

"Yeah, but you've already taken their orders," he gestured to the empty side of the booth. "Come on. Keep me company?"

The bunny palmed her hip, forgetting her concern for a moment. "Were you watching me Mr. Wilde?"

Nick's jaw fell. "No!" He rushed, flaming brighter than his fur could hide. "W-Well… a little… but—."

Judy laughed, lifting her hand and wagging her carrot pen back and forth. "It's not polite to stare," she admonished.

Mirth crinkled her eyes, and Nick swallowed, calming his suddenly hammering heart. She was only picking on him – his attention hadn't caused real offense. "Sorry," he replaced his sandwich, marveling at how quickly his appetite could vanish, the thought of displeasing her paramount.

Judy felt an odd flutter in her stomach at his embarrassment and palmed the table, starting to slide in to relieve it.

At that moment, Arya appeared from the swinging door, wearing their uniform of orange and green, carrying a tray full of steaming plates.

Judy jerked back. "I can't," she shook her head. "They'll need me to check up on them soon."

Nick measured her reaction against the enthusiastic grin the lemur shot his way. He recognized the smile, though it wasn't often directed at him, and lowered his voice, realizing things had happened in his absence. "I just want to tell you about your car," he lowered his voice. "Friends can't do that?"

Judy grabbed the booth's head for support. "Right," she mumbled. "Of course," setting her pad and pen on the table, she plunked down across from him. _Arya has nothing to be upset about. We're just friends._

Nick propped his elbows up, folding fingers over his plate. "See? That wasn't so bad."

The rabbit glanced at her fellow waitress from the corner of her eye, fidgeting against the booth's squeaky vinyl as Arya's smile fell. "Says you," she felt Nick's green stare and met it with a slight frown. "I have a coworker who likes you."

The fox raised his brows in mock surprise. "And you're worried she'll get jealous?"

Judy blushed. "N-No, I just—."

Red fingers reached across the table and closed over hers. "Believe it or not, males and females can maintain very successful relationships without romance," Nick said lightly. "We can _even_ be seen sitting together," he was pleased their roles were now reversed, and he could be the clever, confident one.

The heat in her face cooled, and her frown started to turn up into a smile. "Are you saying I'm being dramatic?"

He grinned. "Never."

Judy couldn't feel the flare of anger in Arya's gaze, warmed by the chiding in Nick's voice, and the weight of his fingers atop hers. "Could we _even_ reminisce about a terrible, little car?"

A soft exhale, almost a laugh, batted her face. "A _truly_ terrible, little car," the mechanic squeezed her hand before drawing his arm back to his side. "We could… all afternoon."

"Okay," Judy sat up straighter. "So dish."

Nick leaned forward, suddenly eager, and dropped foreign words like 'serpentine belt' and 'voltmeter' into the air over the table, delving into electricity usage, batteries, and bolts.

The bunny barely understood half of what he said, but found herself not minding, enjoying the enthusiasm and light in his eyes.

"Nick?" Judy interrupted his tangent on the importance of screwing new rectifiers in correctly. "How did you get so good at repairing cars?"

He leaned back. "It's a long story," his ears perked and swiveled towards the aisle. "One for another time."

Judy's own lifted, hearing the beginnings of grumble, and she grabbed up her pen. "Table two wants more condiments?"

He nodded. "You know them as well as I know Blueberry's engine."

She rose, brushing fingertips against the table's surface. "Thank you," she held his gaze, keeping it longer than she meant to. "For everything."

Nick felt more than gratitude in her stare and ducked his head, not wanting to misread anything. "You're welcome," he mumbled, reaching for his sandwich like a lifeline.


	24. Uneasy Truce

Chapter **Twenty-Four – Uneasy Truce**

* * *

Bogo came up behind the ring-tailed lemur who was furiously wiping down coffee mugs. "You alright?" He asked, scanning the counter to see if there were any seated customers looking for trouble. "Has someone been rude to you?"

Arya shook her head, giving a small smile at her boss's protectiveness. He had always looked out for his servers, particularly those young and new to the city, ones who could be easily preyed upon. She didn't consider herself among them, having lived in Zootopia for five years, but the concern was still appreciated.

"No, I'm fine," she said, forcing brightness into her voice. "Just waiting for Judy to finish up with table six so I can bus it."

Bogo glanced over and stiffened. The fox from last week occupied it, only half-interested in the sandwich before him, ducking more looks over his shoulder than down at his plate. Bogo followed Nick's line of sight and spotted Judy at the other end of the aisle, setting down new ketchup and mustard bottles for a family of wart hogs squeezed together into a booth.

Bogo snorted. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Arya slowed her scrubbing. "I think he's here to see Judy," there was a hopeful hint to her venture, wanting to be wrong, but the buffalo quickly dashed it.

"Well, I'll put a stop to it," he rounded the counter, balling his hands into fists.

The lemur's tail uncoiled and went limp, pooling at her feet. "Oh," she resumed her cleaning. "Okay."

Bogo stomped toward Nick, gratified to see him sit up straighter. "What are you doing here?" He hissed, before he'd even reached the booth. "I thought I made it cl—."

Nick headed him off, standing and palming the air, halting him mid-stride. "You did," he replied curtly, letting the rumbles of a growl enter his voice. "But let _me_ make something _more_ clear," he stepped out, hardening his features into a glower. "Judy is _my_ friend, and you'd be wise to stay on my good side," though the buffalo towered over him, Nick bristled, seeming to grow in stature. "If she _ever_ learned you'd menaced me and chased me from this establishment because of my species not once, but _twice_ …," he let the start of the threat hang between them for a moment. "She'd probably never speak to you again," his eyes narrowed. "And I'd make sure every one of _my_ patrons knew that the proprietor of this diner was horribly mammalist."

Bogo deflated, backing up a step. "I-I'm not—!"

Nick gave him a look. "Trust me. I've had to deal with prejudice like yours my whole life," he let his face soften slightly. "I know you're just trying to look out for Judy, and you think you're doing the right thing," he glanced to the rabbit preoccupied with clarifying a dessert order at a new table. "But I promise, I'm not going to hurt her," he revealed a hint of vulnerability, sinking back against the table. "If anything, _she's_ going to hurt _me_."

Bogo looked away in discomfort, shifting his weight from hoof to hoof. "She's younger than you," he said lamely, looking away.

"Doesn't mean she's someone who can be taken advantage of," Nick shot back. "You know how sharp she is."

He nodded numbly, suddenly feeling like a hulking, oafish jerk. "I just don't want—."

Nick growled aloud this time. "I _won't_ hurt her," he snarled. "Give me – and _her_ – more credit than that."

Bogo looked up briefly, weighing his words. "Sorry," he offered.

The fox nodded, letting his stiffened fur settle. "You didn't spit in my sandwich, did you?"

The buffalo snorted, glancing at the plate. "Judy made it herself. Had I known it was for you though, it might have ended up differently."

Nick shook his head, running a hand over his head. "Good thing then."

Bogo examined the tile, noticing it needed mopping. "I won't mess with your food," he grabbed up his apron, bunching it absently. "If you… come back… again."

Nick nodded and slid back into his booth. "Thanks."

Hurried steps approached, and a short, gray mammal folded arms before them, tapping her foot. "What's going on here?" Judy asked, stowing her note-scribbled pad and shooting Bogo an accusing glare.

"Nothing," Nick held up a hand, wearing an easy smile. "Your boss was just telling me my lunch was on the house."

The cape buffalo gritted his teeth as Judy's face melted into a beam.

"Really?" She grabbed up his burly arm, aiming the delighted smile his way. "I knew you were ready to join me in the present day!"

Bogo rolled his eyes as her slight fingers curled around his wrist, resigning himself. "Yep," he muttered. "Decided it would be a good apology for my earlier behavior."

Judy leapt forward, hugging his waist. "Thanks. You're the best, Boss!"

Nick bristled at the contact, and Bogo shot him a smug look.

 _Serves you right fox!_

Nick curled his lip, baring sharp teeth. _Get away from her!_

The two mammals battled in unspoken combat, while the rabbit continued to hug, oblivious.

Arya watched from the counter, the rag she'd used for cleaning frozen in her grip.


	25. Trouble

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Trouble**

* * *

Nick held up his hands, trying to calm the joyous creature jumping up and down before him. "Now hold on," he tried to get through her victory pumps into the air, needing his council to be heard. "She's going to need patience on cold mornings, and you _can't_ go fast on back roads—."

Violet eyes shown with delight so bright it blinded. "I promise!" Judy gushed, rushing forward, starting for his aloft arms. "Thank you! You saved her!" She caught herself before she made contact, and withdrew her fingers back to the safety of her chest. "You're the best!" Her beam rivaled the beautiful day at her back, and she glowed up at him. "A miracle worker."

Nick had considered this moment extensively in the last few weeks – far more than was healthy – imagining how Judy might be so overcome with gratitude for saving her horrible lemon of a car that she'd try another embrace, and knowing he would _not_ react the same way he had in the Outback. "Finnick and Ben helped too," he said graciously, pleased as her smile grew.

Long, gray ears were tall and pert, a sure sign of happiness, and Judy clapped her hands. "You've all been _wonderful_."

Nick ducked his head, trying to quell the sway that had started in his tail. "We felt sorry for her. She was such a homely scrap…."

Unable to help herself, Judy reached out and took his hand, threading her fingers through his. Nick's tail instantly stilled, and he worked to remember the complicated process of breathing. _Was this it? The second chance he wouldn't mess up?_

Judy peeked up, catching his eye. "Thanks for seeing how much she meant to me," she said softly. "Blueberry was all I had in this city…," her grin grew shy. "Before I met you."

They stared at each other for a moment – Nick full of hope, Judy realizing he wasn't pulling his hand away – and both missing the pair of polar bears in gray and blue-striped tracksuits emerge from a parked car at the end of the lot.


	26. The Past Visits

**Chapter Twenty-Six – The Past Visits**

* * *

Nick spotted them first, catching sight of white fur and shiny polyester from the corner of his eye. Without thinking, he dropped Judy's hand and swept her behind him, turning to face the oncoming duo.

The rabbit glanced up from behind his tail, confused. "Nick?"

"Quiet," he urged, barring an arm back. "You should get inside."

"Why?"

The polar bears approached, cracking knuckles and wearing scowls.

"These two work for Mr. Big," he turned his head without taking his eyes off of them. "And I think he's about to lodge a complaint."

"Using them?"

Nick nodded.

Instead of retreating to the safety of the waiting room, Judy clenched her fists. "Why would he?" She asked vehemently. "You've got the best garage in city!"

Nick knew it wasn't the time for his usual banter, but spoke anyway. "Mine's the _only_ garage you've been to."

Judy was undeterred. "Doesn't matter," she strode from the partition of his raised tail, moving to meet them.

Nick's eyes widened, and he grabbed her elbow, yanking her back. "Judy, wait!" He cautioned, pulling her close. "You don't know—."

Her face was suddenly full of oil-smeared jumpsuit, and she waved him away, oblivious to the protective display. "I know enough," she watched the two giants stop halfway up the driveway, eyeing them warily. "And _they_ don't know who they're calling on," she shrugged out of his hold and rushed forward, hopping several steps beyond him.

"Hey!" She called. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Nick palmed his face.

One of the polar bears flexed his fingers, baring several rings, before folding his arms. "We're not here to talk to you."

Judy gave a cheerful smile. "You sure? I'm pretty awesome."

Nick's mouth went dry. Jokes were _not_ the way to go with these two.

The other frowned. "Quit the games Wilde," he growled past her. "Mr. Big requests an audience."

Judy's ears fell as she braced an arm out. "Hold on!" She didn't know the name beyond Nick's mention, but figured someone who had others make an entrance for him couldn't be good news. "What for?"

Nick stepped up, dropping a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay."

She glanced back. "I don't think you should trust these guys," she whispered. "They seem like…," she searched for a fitting descriptor. "Gangsters or something."

He patted her. "Very astute Carrots."

Judy frowned. "Hey!"

Nick leaned in, putting his muzzle close to hers. "I'll be fine. Stay here with Ben and Finnick until I get back."

She paled. "Why?"

He gave a half-smile. "So I know you're safe."


	27. Taken

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Taken**

* * *

Nick straightened, stepping in front of Judy again and plastering on a smile. "Raymond. Kevin. Good to see you," he planted his hands on his hips. "What can I do for you?"

One of the bears snarled. "You can come with us."

"Right now," the other added.

Nick nodded, keeping his smile. "Of course, of course," he turned and took Judy by the wrist. "Let me just escort this customer to my waiting room, and I'll be right with you," his grip tightened as she tried to wriggle free.

" _Nick_ ," she whispered, bucking against his hold.

" _Judy_ ," he echoed her volume, giving her a stern stare. "I need you to do this for me."

"No," the larger polar bear, Raymond, shook his head. "She comes too. She knows too much already."

"What?" Nick's smile faltered. "She's nobody," he waved him away. "Mr. Big isn't going to want his time taken up with some boring bunny.

Raymond stepped forward, looming close and casting them both in shadow. "I'm _not_ asking," he glowered.


	28. Car Ride

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Car Ride**

* * *

Judy and Nick sat squished together in the back of a black car, sandwiched against Kevin's considered heft. Raymond drove, and the entire cab was filled with their heavy breathing.

Nick's mind raced. Judy was about to learn a _whole_ lot more than he wanted to reveal all at once, and this pair were prone to unfortunate streaks of violence when provoked. Judy may not have known much about cars, but she certainly knew how to express herself.

"Don't say anything," he leaned over, not having to go far – she was practically in his lap. "Let me do the talking."

Judy glared. "What's going on?" She looked to the polar bear thumbing through pictures on his phone, balking at the images she glimpsed. "Who are these guys?"

Nick sighed. "They work for an important mammal in Tundra Town who helped me get my garage on its feet."

"Mr. Big?"

He nodded.

Judy's gaze grew shrewd. "What did you do in return?"

He had to appreciate the question – she was quick. Clearing his throat, he gathered his nerve. Better she hear it from him than the crime boss himself. "I sometimes service… expropriated vehicles… for him."

She stiffened against him. "You mean _stolen_."

A loud growl sounded through the car. "Quiet," Kevin muttered, stowing his phone in his pants.

Nick grimaced and put his mouth into her ear. "I _told_ you to let me do the talking."

"Yeah," Judy huffed and flattened herself to the door, not bothering with discretion. "Because you _obviously_ know what you're doing."


	29. Mr Big

A/N: Sorry for the unannounced hiatus guys. I usually write anime stories, and while I was updating works for the Inu-Yasha archive, I discovered I don't do well jumping between fandoms. The shift between anthropomorphic animals and feudal Japan was a bit too jarring (go figure =P). My muse has returned to Zootopia though, so expect new weekly chapters again. Thanks for being patient!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine – Mr. Big**

* * *

Nick and Judy were escorted – none too gently – to a lavishly-decorated room and made to stand before a tall desk. Kevin and Raymond hovered behind them, gripping their shoulders.

"N-Nick?" Judy stammered as a side door opened and another polar bear appeared.

He could hear the fear in her voice and closed his eyes, trying to wrestle down the swell of self-loathing choking its way up his throat. This was his fault – his actions and choices had put them here. "Don't worry," he wanted to nudge her with his snout, but was held in place by a meaty paw. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Violet eyes, wide and frightened, met his. "You don't really _want_ to work on stolen cars, do you?"

Nick jolted. She wasn't afraid of Mr. Big. He stared at her low shoulders and matching ears in dawning realization; she was scared of _him_.

His mouth didn't work for a moment, opening and closing in shock and shame. "Judy…," he finally managed, overwhelmed by shortcomings he never voiced. "I'm not like—."

The polar bear who had entered stopped by the desk, clasping something in his paws. Giving them a look of bored disdain, he opened them upon its smooth face, setting a small chair down and spinning it around.

A shrew with bushy brows sat in its plush, diminutive depths, steepling his fingers.

"Nicky," the shrew's voice was raspy and thick, despite his ridicule-inducing stature. "I'm very disappointed in you."

Nick shook his head, trying to gather his frayed thoughts and focus on more than the look in Judy's eyes. "Mr. Big," his usual cavalier tone cracked. "I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding."

The tiny mammal held up a hand, and the paws on Nick's shoulders dug down, piercing through his red fur into muscle.

"Misunderstanding?" Mr. Big snapped, sitting up in his chair. "You charge my boys for a limo refit, and then have some girl hanging around the garage?" A brow lifted enough to size up Judy. "Is she a cop or something? She looks like a cop. You workin' with the ZPD now?" The shrew aimed his bared eye at the bunny. "Forgotten your roots?"

"No, no," Nick rushed. "Of course not."

The gray form beside him stirred, and Judy cleared her throat on his behalf. "His roots?" She asked incredulously, ignoring the growl Raymond gave her.

Mr. Big's second brow joined the first. "Was I talking to you Darlin'?"

She huffed loudly. " _Darlin'?_ "

Nick palmed his face.


	30. Debt

**Chapter Thirty – Debt**

* * *

"Look Carrot Cake," Mr. Big rasped. "Nicky and I have an accord," his beady eyes grew hard. "And it's got nothing to do with you."

Judy straightened, biting back a wince as Raymond's claws curled down in warning. "Maybe _Nicky's_ ready for deals that spread his business' good name," she lifted her chin. "Ones that show the kind of mammal he really is."

"Oh?" Mr. Big scowled, obscuring his eyes with his brows once more. "What kinds of deals are those? You a rival looking to move in on my turf?"

Judy scoffed. "Never," she peeked at the fox who had gone rigid beside her. "I just mean he might be ready to help others – like city newcomers with antiquated, country ideas," she gave a small smile before letting her expression harden. "Instead of taking advantage like you."

Nick resolutely avoided her gaze, staring at the floor instead. Though her words warmed his stomach, he desperately wished she'd keep quiet. This dance was dangerous.

Mr. Big pushed off the arms of his chair, getting to his feet. "He's got bigger obligations than his reputation," the squeak was gone from his voice, now low with threat. "A family you don't know about. A mother who depends on his success to keep up with house payments. He knows what he's doing."

Judy reared as Raymond snarled above her. "So that's how you do it? You threaten the safety of those he cares about to keep his garage in your employ?!" She shook with sudden fury. "You should be ashamed!" She crouched low, ducking down and escaping her captor's grip, rushing towards the desk. She missed the surprise on the faces behind her, glaring down at the shrew and stopping at the desk's lip seething. The rabbit made no move to grab him – an action which probably saved her life – and crossed her arms in a futile attempt to hold back her wrath.

Mr. Big waved off the giant polar bear lumbering into action, advancing with claws outstretched, palming the arm ends of his chair. "Ashamed?"

Judy nodded, ignoring the swish of air behind her as Nick shook his head vigorously in futile council. "Yes," she palmed the desk's edge. "Whatever debt he owed you…," she gauged him for a moment. "It's been repaid."


	31. On the Radar

A/N: _Engine Trouble_ now has its own beta! Hooray! Many thanks to CasuallyCompetent for the help =).

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One – On the Radar**

* * *

Nick jerked his eyes from his feet, holding his breath as he watched the crime boss. He had gone invisible as the shrew studied Judy.

"Why do you care Carrots?" Mr. Big finally asked. "You'd get this worked up over a fox?"

Judy's cheeks colored. "For a friend," she ground out.

"A _friend_?" Mr. Big's mouth rose in an unkind smile. "Oh. I see," he nodded over her shoulder, catching Nick's stare. "So you've got another girl, eh Nicky?" He chuckled and winked. "Seems a bit more… opinionated…. than your usual type."

"Hey!" Nick's protest came out in a near-bark. "You know I don't have 'girls'. I get you're mad about the limo bill, but it can be easily fixed. My associates just don't know protocols. No need to ruin—."

"Your friendship?" The shrew cut in, throwing his head back in a cackle. "Alright, alright," Mr. Big gave a careless flick of his wrist, and Kevin released his hold. "You get that bill squared away, and we can go back to business as usual. I just wanted us to have this little chat and make sure you hadn't strayed too far from the fold."

Judy shook in indignation, about to argue otherwise, when steps rushed up, and a red palm closed over her mouth.

Nick pulled her back into his chest, keeping his fingers firmly in place. "Of course," he nodded, giving the rabbit a warning look. "Next time a phone call would suffice though."

Judy's ears quivered as she heard his heartbeat pound against her, racing at a panicked pace, and she stared up, demanding answers.

He didn't give any, but clung tighter, almost lifting her off her feet.

Mr. Big shrugged. "Sometimes I need to see my colleagues face to face," his squinting gaze dropped to an innocuous rug on the floor, which hid a trap door Nick knew all too well. "And vet anyone new in their life," he looked up at Judy meaningfully.

Nick kept his features blank, revealing none of the nerves that were making the rabbit in his arms nearly vibrate. "Now you know," he said evenly.

Mr. Big smiled at the hand still over her mouth. "She's going to keep you busy you know. Too feisty if you ask me."

A displeased rumble rose from his throat. "I wasn't," Nick ground out. "And she's nothing I can't handle. I won't forget my priorities."

 _Busy?!_

 _HANDLE!?_

Judy was about to explode. Had she just traveled back in time? What _was_ this display?

"You think so?" Mr. Big's smile fell as he watched fury erupt in her features. "Because _I_ think your little 'friend' is going to give you a lot of trouble. The kind that draws unwanted attention our way."

Nick shrugged. "She won't. I'll keep a close eye on her."

The crime boss frowned. "Be sure you do."


	32. Confrontation

**Chapter Thirty-Two – Confrontation**

* * *

Nick and Judy had been stiff and silent on the ride back to the garage, and stiff and silent when the sinister limo pulled away, but now whirled on each other, fuming.

"You could have gotten us killed!" Nick snarled. "What were you thinking?!"

The rabbit loosed her own anger. "Me?!" Her voice spiked. "What about you? 'Nothing I can't handle?' 'Keep an eye on her?' Next, I was sure you'd say I was on a short leash!"

"That was just for show and you know it!"

"Why have to at all?" Judy gestured to the now empty driveway. "What were _you_ thinking getting in the pocket of someone like that?"

"You can admonish me about bad choices later," he ducked so his face was inches from hers. "We could've been iced back there, and all because you had to antagonize the most notorious crime boss in Tundra Town!"

Judy crossed her arms and reared back. "Well, excuse me for standing up for your character," she grumbled. "I thought you actually had one!"

The sentiment struck a chord, but Nick wasn't ready to back down. He very rarely felt true fear, and the image of Judy being dangled over Mr. Big's open trap door made his knees weak. "Look, I _told_ you to go back inside when those two came by," his eyes narrowed. "If you had listened to me, none of this would've happened."

"Oh? You mean me learning the truth of your little 'enterprise', and demeaned as some side-arm distraction of yours?" She shot back. "You're right there."

Nick grabbed her shoulders. "You could have been hurt Judy," his grip was gentle, belying his tone as his fingers trembled. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to—."

"I don't need you keeping me safe," she shrugged off his hold, backing up. "You lied to me, pretending to be this nice guy, when really you're just a…a," she frowned. "A criminal."

The title bled his anger, and Nick heaved a resigned sigh. He straightened, using their difference in height as he never had before to stare down. "I don't have to explain myself to you. You're just a customer late with her payments."

Judy's ears sank as she gasped. "T-That's not true. I-I'm going to—."

"Pay me back?" Nick arched a brow. "Really?"

Her face flushed. "I'm not just some customer Nick," hurt clung to her words. "I'm your friend."

He scoffed. "Some friend. Piquing the interest of a mammal with an entourage of goons three times our size," Nick wished the words would stop tumbling from his mouth. He knew he was going to say something they could never come back from, careening over a divide neither would cross, and it was the last thing he wanted.

"Are you blaming _me_ for your little visit?" Shock widened Judy's eyes. " _I'm_ the reason we were escorted and bullied by a pair of polar bears?"

"You certainly didn't help the situation."

"One you created for yourself!"

"I was doing just fine before I met you!"

"Yeah," Judy rolled her eyes. "Having a business partner who needs to menace you in person sounds _super_ successful to me."

Nick bared his teeth. "Shut up Judy. You don't have any right to judge me."

The venom in his words stung. "No right?" She blinked as frustrated tears threatened to well. "I was just _plucked up_ and _threatened_ Nick! I'm allowed to have an opinion about it!"

"But you couldn't keep that 'opinion' to yourself, and now Mr. Big knows who you are!"

She swore, anger resurging. "If _you_ hadn't decided his money was the only way to start your garage—."

"Spare me your privilege," Nick cut in, palming the air.

Her jaw fell.

"If it didn't blind you, you'd know no self-respecting bank gives out loans of any consequence to shifty, low-life foxes!"

Judy fumbled for words, her mouth suddenly dry. "D-Did you try?"

"Eight times," he let his arm fall. " _Eight_ , Judy," the admission filled him with shame, and he wrestled against it, letting his by-now-familiar nonchalance settle in its place. "So I went to the only place I could," he forced his tail, which had grown puffed and restless, lower to the ground. "You wouldn't understand, so don't even bother."

Judy worked through the swirl of emotions filling her chest as his words matriculated. Ire, guilt, and offense all vied for dominance, pushing to be the driving force behind her next words.

Nick stood before her, fur matted with sweat from an afternoon of tight quarters and life-endangerment in his thick jumpsuit, wearing a weakly-feigned bored expression even she, far from expert at body signals, could see through.

"Look," she managed, roaming over his drawn shoulders and clenched jaw. "Maybe you're right, maybe I don't understand."

He huffed, rolling his eyes.

"But I'm right too," she continued, planting her hands on her hips. "And if all this spite is really from your fear for my safety, you'd see that you helped put me in that position."

His eyes widened.

Judy reached out and stretched to tip-toes, brushing the underside of his chin when she meant to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry I've gotten too tangled in your life. 'Customers' shouldn't do that," she stared up earnestly, sinking back to her heels. "But I am in it, and you are _my_ friend, whether you like it or not," a sad smile ghosted her lips. "So call me when you want to tell me how you got into bed with someone like Mr. Big, and want to apologize for treating me like a piece of furniture."

Nick scoffed, gathering up his surprise like splayed papers across the floor. "You're my 'friend' because you haven't met anyone else, and I did something nice for a country bumpkin low on cash," he muttered.

Judy's face flushed bright red. "I-I'm not a… bumpkin."

"You are – your ignorance cements it."

Her flush darkened. "So, I'm just a dumb bunny then, huh?"

"Your words, not mine."

New tears resurged, and with a spluttered choke she spun on her heel, marching for the road.

Nick blinked, reeling as much from his callousness as from her departure. "Judy!" He called. "Wait!"

"Now it's your turn to shut up!" She shouted back, storming faster.

"I didn't mean—."

"Stick to cars Nick!" She didn't turn around. "You don't know anything when it comes to me!"


	33. Olive Branch

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Olive Branch**

* * *

It only took Nick an hour to gather himself and call Judy, safely tucked away on the old couch in his apartment. Finnick and Ben hadn't asked a single question, wordlessly gesturing to the stairs beyond the waiting room as he'd trudged back towards the garage.

She picked up on the sixth ring, exasperation in her voice. " _Hello?_ "

" _Hey Judy_ ," he forced his tangled tongue to form words. " _It's me, Nick_ ," he knew she knew it was him, he had watched her put his number in her phone, and felt a flare of hope that she'd picked up.

The swish of air, signaling a screen being pulled away from an ear, answered.

" _Don't hang up,_ " he rushed. " _I can explain everything!_ "

There was silence for a moment.

" _Please hear me out_ ," he said. " _I don't want…,_ " he swallowed thickly. _"To lose you._ "

A huff of disbelief sounded. " _I thought I was just a dumb customer who owed you money,_ " the retort was biting. " _One who doesn't know when to 'shut up'_."

" _I'm an ass_ ," he replied. " _And I was wrong_."

A heavy sigh hit his ear. " _You don't have to do this_ ," the words were tired and sad. _"I get that I got too involved, and that it wasn't something you wanted. I'm sorry I imposed._ "

Nick cringed, sitting up from the faded cushions at his back. " _That's not it_ ," he whispered. " _I want to tell you about my history with Mr. Big because you're important to me, and I want you to know._ "

Silence answered, and then she spoke in a soft voice he almost didn't recognize. " _Why am I important?"_

Nick winced again. " _Please don't make me say over the phone. I'd much rather tell you in person._ "

A small gasp answered, and he continued on, knowing she had caught his admission.


	34. Truth

**Chapter Thirty-Four – Truth**

* * *

" _First off, I'm sorry I got so mad_ ," he started. " _I was worried about you – more worried than I've ever been for myself. I spoke from a place of fear, and—."_

" _And idiocy_ ," she grumbled.

" _Yes, okay_ ," he obliged. " _And I'm not well-versed in dealing with either_."

A 'hmph' sounded. " _You have a pretty good handle on the latter_."

Nick sighed and got up from the couch, beginning to pace. _"I shouldn't have said you were just a customer. We both know that's not true_."

" _Right?_ " She said. " _You come to the café, we go to the Outback, you help Blueberry…._ "

He could almost hear her frown.

" _And then you turn on me as soon as I intrude – against my will by the way_ ," she added. " _I was just trying to defend you_."

Nick stopped mid-pace, palming the top of his TV. " _I'm sorry_ ," sincerity deepened his voice. " _I-I'm not good… at this kind of thing_."

Judy was quiet a moment. " _S'okay_ ," she mumbled. " _I'm sorry I stormed off. It was childish of me._ "

" _No, it was deserved. I didn't mean any of what I said. You're not dumb, and you're no bumpkin."_

" _You sure?"_

He nodded and then cleared his throat, aware she couldn't see the gesture. " _Absolutely._ "

The creak of a chair being tipped back answered. _"I'm ready to hear how you got into this whole ordeal_."

Nick felt his courage weaken. " _Are you sure? I'm not the best_—."

" _Just tell me_ ," she said. " _I want to know_."

Nick gathered a shaking breath. " _It's not really much of a story. Finnick and I had always had small hustles when we were younger – organic popsicles, strollers in the road – the kind of misdemeanor shit we'd been accused of doing our whole lives anyway._

 _"Three years ago, my Mom got sick and begged me to stop,"_ his voice hitched _. "Said I'd regret it all one day,_ " he closed his eyes, remembering the pain and disappointment she'd worn then. " _So I did. I cleaned up my act, looked to start a business and get a steady income to take care of her medical bills. Big was the only one who would help. He bought me the building, financed all the equipment I needed, even got me my first patrons._

 _"More importantly, my Mom got the doctors she needed – she'd better now – and I have the means to make sure she stays that way._ "

Judy made a choked sound as she swallowed her surprise, and the creaking returned as she lowered all four chair legs back to the floor.

Nick braced himself for pity, already wincing. He rarely divulged this much of himself. It left him vulnerable, and he didn't _do_ vulnerable.

" _Oh Nick_ ," she whispered. " _I'm… so sorry_."

The wavering voice on the other line held only regret.

" _I shouldn't have just assumed… I should have known you had good intentions_ ," Judy trailed off, and Nick turned the volume up on his phone, straining to hear.

" _Thank you for trying to protect me in Tundra Town_ ," she said softly. " _I'm sorry I couldn't see it then._ "

Nick started to wave her away. " _No. It's fine—_."

" _It's not_ ," she cut in. " _You were looking out for me, and I reacted badly_ ,"

He didn't want her to put the entirety of their unfortunate exchange on her shoulders; if he hadn't concealed so much from her, she'd have known how much danger they had been in. " _To be fair_ ," he offered. " _I did make you out to be my latest, diverting ottoman to a group of mammals obviously still living in the past. That would drive anyone crazy." _

Judy laughed, lifting the weight on his shoulders and brow. " _Still friends_?"

He could almost see her ears, long fallen from their cheerful alertness, tinge upward hopefully.

Nick straightened, dropping his palm from the top of the TV, leaving behind a sweaty paw-print from his nerves. " _Let's talk about that in person_ ," he tried for confidence and managed to sound only mildly-terrified.

" _Oh_ ," Judy said, crestfallen, obviously misinterpreting his meaning. " _Okay_."


	35. Ceasefire

A/N: Big thanks to CasuallyCompetent for the advice with these drabbles. Having a beta makes revisions - dare I say - pleasant?

Go check out his sweeping epic, _The Tale of the Ranger and the Chomper,_ if you're tired of these little scenes and want a story with more meat on its bones. It will sate far more than this latest installment, I promise.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five – Ceasefire**

* * *

Judy arrived at Wilde Auto the next day, walking with tentative steps towards the familiar car parked out front, shining from a fresh buff in the morning sun. Clawhauser appeared, can of wax in hand, and smiled when he caught sight of her.

"Cute Bunny!" He called. "I'm about to make your little headache-on-wheels shine!"

She smiled back, approaching Blueberry's back bumper. "It's Judy," she gave a little wave. "You've been by the diner?"

The cheetah's grin grew. "Yeah, I know who you are," he produced a clean rag from his pocket. "And I know this fickle, blue beast even better," he patted the car's hood. "She puts up as good a fight as you do."

Judy blushed, thinking of her heated exchange with Nick yesterday. "So you were around when—?"

"When you and the boss practically came to blows?" Clawhauser nodded.

The rabbit cringed in shame and embarrassment. "That was _not_ my finest moment."

"Not his either," the mechanic countered.

Slightly emboldened, Judy fought to make her tongue work, tied up and hiding in the back of her throat. "I-Is Nick… around?"

Ben pointed to the garage, rag in hand. "Yeah. He's been pacing and muttering to himself all morning. Hasn't gotten a thing done."

Judy toed the ground, looking down at her feet. "Did he seem… mad?"

"Mad?" He scoffed. "No, not at all. I think he's just nervous about—."

"Easy Clawhauser," a small fennec appeared, shaking his head. "Don't go giving things away."

The cheetah clamped a hand to his mouth. "Oh! You're right! I always end up running my mouth about things I shouldn't sa—."

Finnick cleared his throat meaningfully, staring at his colleague in a clear 'stop-talking-or-you'll ruin-this' glare. "Nick's inside," he glanced to the bunny. "Go on in if you want to see him."

Judy peeked up. "Ok," she tried for a smile, but it waffled across her face. "Thanks."


	36. Reconciliation

A/N: Shout-out to Vulpes V. Sapiens and his fic _You Know You Love Me_. Check it out if you're in the mood for some dialed-to-the-max fluff =).

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six – Reconciliation**

* * *

"Judy!" Nick got up from his desk, pushing his chair back with a grating squeak in his rush to rise. "Y-You're… here…"

She nodded, treading into a waiting room with nearly the same checkered-tile as the café. "You said we should talk in person," she tried a casual shrug, but it was jerking and forced, looking more like a full-body twitch. "So here I am."

Nick offered a panicked smile that slid off his face moments after. "Yes. Yes, I said that," he cursed inwardly.

 _Maybe give yourself some time to prepare?_ He admonished, trying to quell the nervous sway of his tail _. You've never felt this way about any—._

"Would you like to sit?" He offered, interrupting his thoughts. "These chairs might not look like much, but they're comfortable."

Judy smiled appreciatively and waved a hand. "No, that's alright," she didn't want to stay long if his news wasn't what she hoped to hear. The rabbit didn't think she could manage niceties if the mechanic admitted he wanted nothing more to do with her.

Nick clasped his hands together, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. "So…," he began, fumbling for something to say. "The weather's been great this week, right?"

"Definitely," Judy agreed, suddenly wishing she _had_ taken him up on his offer – an aged chair enveloping her in safe plaid and cushioned sides sounded perfect right now. "Though that rain last night was fierce."

"Yeah," Nick readily supplied, losing the fight with his tail and letting it arch in expectation. "Kept me awake for almost an hour."

"Me too!" Judy nodded vigorously. "And then my neighbors talked about it for another two, so, you know," she mocked a yawn, glancing upward. "It was fun times at my apartment."

Nick chuckled. "You have a pair of antelopes next door who do nothing but argue, right?" He cited an offhand comment she'd made about her living situation. "They sound delightful."

Judy's eyes widened. She had mentioned the noisy duo one time with her arms full of plates, trying to explain her patience with the fraternity bears whose late-night meet-ups often plagued her diner shifts.

"You remember them?" She asked.

Nick dropped his gaze. "Of course. I remember everyone you talk about."

Judy stepped closer. "What have I said about you?"

The fox before her blushed. "Oh, I dunno—."

She arched a brow. "Really?"

Nick pulled his eyes from his feet. "Well," he offered a weak smile. "You've said that I saved Blueberry, that you wished you'd met me sooner, and that I was too tall."

Judy kept her mouth from falling open, but only just. She had meant the question half-in-jest, and was surprised he had remembered so much. "I just said that last bit to give that nosy wombat at check-in a hard time!" A smile split her face. "You know you're not too tall," she inched closer, staring up. "You can reach things I can't."

"Like car parts far back in an engine?" He joked.

Judy considered for a moment. "More like…," she tapped her chin. "Groceries on high shelves."

"Groceries?"

It was the rabbit's turn to blush. "For when I make us dinner one night?"

Nick's flush darkened, and he wished he was better at this – more confident, more charming, and less awkward and adrenaline-filled. "I'd like that," he managed, his face aflame. "But maybe…," he swallowed loud enough to be an audible gulp. "As more than friends?"

Judy peeked up. "Yeah. That would be nice."


	37. Dinner

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – Dinner**

* * *

Judy didn't know what to do with her hands. Now that she had finished preparing the meal, washing dishes, wrapping up leftovers, and wiping down counters – all while avoiding brushing up against the fox who lingered at every turn in the industrial-sized kitchen – they trembled with nerves.

Nick had been right at home behind the silver, swinging door dividing customer from staff at the Carrot Café. He had followed each of her directions carefully, dicing vegetables with precision and practice, sautéing with a years-of-practice flair, and pinching just the right amount of pepper when instructed. Judy had hoped she could have been the expert tonight, when he was so knowledgeable about cars, but he had proven himself more than capable in the role of sous-chef. He had taken one look at her counter of ingredients, rolled up the sleeves of his pressed dress-shirt, and asked what she wanted him to start on first.

Bogo had given her permission to use the kitchen after hours, with only a minimal amount of pleading eyes, knowing the sad, little hotplate in her apartment was ill-suited for entertaining company.

Judy tossed the rag she'd used to wipe down the stove into a bin under the sink and turned around, tucking her now-empty hands behind her back. "Thanks for all your help," she offered up a smile to the slightly-sweaty mammal who was patting his stomach and surveying the array of gleaming instruments and pots with satisfaction.

"Me? I didn't do anything. Thanks go to _you_ ," he grinned. "That was delicious."

"We did well," she agreed, fidgeting with her fingers behind her back, knotting and unknotting them together at a rapid pace. "But you stole my thunder."

Nick's grin fell instantly. "What? I-I didn't mean to—."

"No," she smiled in reassurance. "It was great," pushing off the clean countertop, she reached out and brushed a bit of flour from his shirt. "I just thought I'd be the 'miracle mechanic' for a night," her fingers settled down, palming his chest. "It was nice having a partner though," violet eyes swam with gratitude and pleasure. "Really nice."

Nick returned her smile, still unsure if he'd erred. "My mom taught me to cook," he mumbled. "And I usually just heat up microwave dinners without someone else to…," he ducked his head. "Share stuff with."

Judy's smile grew. "Me too," she offered. "I used to help make dinner for my whole family," she nodded back to the kitchen. "275 is pretty different than only two, but both are easier motivation than just one."

Nick surprised her, closing his hand over the fingers at his chest. "Agreed," he looked to the shiny, chrome door. "Now that we've cleaned this place enough to make Bogo's jaw drop, want to drink coffee at the counter and tell anyone who tries the entrance that the café's closed?"

Judy laughed, pretending that his acceptance of her contact was no big deal. "Only if we get to shake our heads super apologetically and then swivel our stools around so our backs are to them."

Nick squeezed her fingers, a hint of pride edging his gaze. "Sounds perfect."


	38. Kiss

**Chapter Thirty-Eight - Kiss**

* * *

Nick knew his experience wasn't vast – he had dated in his youth with moderate success – but hadn't had a girlfriend since he'd opened the garage. None of his past relationships had rivalled what he felt for the rabbit now stowing two cleaned coffee mugs in a shelf with identical brothers and bounding back towards him.

He slid his hands down the front of his pants, trying to wipe away their clamminess. He wanted to finish this dinner – a date, right? – on terms that wouldn't be questioned as mere friendship, letting Judy know how much he liked her.

Nick forced out a grin as she stopped beside him, ever-expressive ears tall and perky, giving away her satisfaction at the evening.

"This was really fun," she said, a beam splitting her face. "We should do it again sometime."

"We will," Nick heard himself say, pleased at the confidence in his voice. "But there's one last thing I'd like to try before I go."

"Of course!" Judy clapped her hands. "What? Want to bake something? A dessert maybe? We just a received a huge shipment of strawberries – there was an error in the order, Bogo was so mad – and I know we won't be able to go through them all before they go ba—," the bunny ceased speaking as Nick stepped up to her, closing the space between them.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened, but the ears stayed aloft. "Oh, I see."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, the touch gentle and asking, and quirked a brow. "It would be a nice end to the night," he whispered, hoping he wasn't putting himself too out there. "Probably even better than dessert."

Judy's gaze darted to her feet. "I-I don't know, I make pretty awesome pies…."

Nick cleared his throat and leaned down, nosing her forehead. "Judy?"

"W-What if I mess up?" She mumbled, resolutely studying her toes. "I haven't kissed anyone since—."

"You won't."

She stared up. "How do you know?"

Nick grinned. "Cause I like you _way_ too much to care otherwise," his words were puffs of air against her face before he bent and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. The contact was little more than a graze, still asking permission, and he withdrew, searching her face.

Judy frowned, and Nick blanched, his certainty vanishing.

 _She hated it! She hates_ _me_ _!_

He let go of her shoulder as the floor seemed to drop out from under him. "I-I'm sorry. I should've just—."

"Yeah," she interrupted, startled at his immediate withdrawal. "Kept kissing me? That's what _I_ was thinking too," her frown melted, and she rose up on her tip-toes. "Again?"

Nick still felt like the ground was about to swallow him whole. "Really?"

Judy put her hands behind his neck and pulled him down so she wouldn't have to stretch so far, closing her mouth over his in answer. Her kiss wasn't testing or timid, but skilled and full of delightful pressure.

The tile solidified under him, and Nick responded, pushing back and turning his head to deepen the contact. He took her lower lip in his teeth, careful to temper them and moved his mouth until she sighed softly. His tail swayed at the sound, and an unconscious rumble rose from his chest.

Judy's lips turned up against his in a smile, and she drew back, slightly breathless. "Did you just… growl?"

Nick felt his own smile start. "Dating a predator is easy, we can't hide when we're pleased," he whipped his tail faster on purpose.

"So we're dating then, are we?"

He made his tail still, and the rabbit laughed, sinking back to her heels.

"Better kiss me again to make it happy," he made the words woeful. "And tell me you're only joking."

Judy stared up in affection. "I'm joking."

Nick released an intentional rumble this time and leaned low to retake her lips. "I told you this would be great."

"We should probably practice more," she whispered, almost at his mouth. "Just to make sure."

He nodded and kissed her again, oblivious as his tail swished back and forth once more.


	39. Facing the Storm

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – Facing the Storm**

* * *

" _I hear you're seeing some girl!_ " His mother didn't bother with a 'hello', diving right in the moment she heard Nick pick up. " _Why I had to learn from Finnick and not my own_ _son_ _is beyond me!"_ Her scold was full of its usual amount of guilt, and Nick winced, pulling the phone away from his ear as she rose in volume.

" _Is she nice? Is she pretty? How's her family?_ " The string of questions barely paused for breath. " _Does she have a job? Where is it? You don't want her just using you for your business. You worked hard to get that garage off the ground. How'd you meet? When are you bringing her by the house?_ "

" _Ma_ ," Nick cut in, rubbing his temple. " _Hold on_."

" _I will_ _not_ _!_ " She shot back. " _Finnick said you've been seeing her for almost a week. A_ _week_ _Nicholas!_ "

Nick cast a glance around his office, but the loose-lipped fennec was nowhere to be seen, obviously hiding somewhere to wait out this painfully-inevitable phone call.

Clawhauser started through the doorway, whistling to himself, but froze when he saw Nick's hunched shoulders and limp tail. His spotted ears twitched, listening to Ms. Wilde's distinctive tone through the receiver, and the cheetah immediately turned around, escaping back into the garage's shadows.

" _You bring her tomorrow night for dinner_."

" _But Ma, we're still really new and—._ "

" _No but's! If she's good enough for my Nicky, she'll make the time_."


	40. Preparation

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I've discovered the game Elvenar (actually saw the ad for it here on FF!), and I'm hooked.

Lots of thanks to CasuallyCompetent for the continued beta assistance and for managing to wrangle me away from my new city-building obsession long enough to post this update =).

* * *

 **Chapter Forty – Preparation**

* * *

Judy drove her car to the garage after work, more to show off Blueberry's quiet, contented whir than to cross the distance quickly. She pulled into the empty lot and put it in park, using the door with a wide smile; the wonder still hadn't worn off from all that her uncooperative car would now do. Judy plucked three outfits from the passenger seat and got out, rearranging their hangers before closing the door.

Finnick nodded at her from atop a nearby pile of old tires, a bundle of wires in his hands. "Yo!" He called, waving the mess high.

Judy smiled, hiking the clothes up to avoid dust and walking over. "What are you working on Fin?"

The fennec glanced to the jumbled ball of green, red, and black-coated strands. "There's a fancy sedan in there with a screwy controller network," the answer came in a deep bass that still surprised. "And I think the problem's this bit," he stared down at the maze in his lap with a sigh. "At least I hope so."

"Judy!" Nick strode from the garage, breaking into a smile. "I didn't hear you arrive."

"I know, right?!" She beamed, turning to her car in adoration. "You guys made her perfect!"

Finnick snorted. "That thing is _so_ not perfect," he muttered. "You wouldn't _believe_ what we had to do to resuscitate her."

Judy's smile fell as she looked back. "You mean her cylinder head and alternator?" She felt pleased at being able to drop the names. "Nick told me all about it."

The fennec sniggered. "Ha! That's just the beginning. What about her timing belt, head gasket, and transm—."

"HEY!" Nick shouted, cutting him off. "Don't you have better things to do?" He gestured back to the sedan, giving the smaller fox an angry glare.

Finnick frowned and squashed the ball of wires under his arm, climbing down the tires. "Sure, Boss," he grumbled. "It's your business."

Judy watched him scale the tower of worn rubber, jumping before he'd reached the last tire, and missed the cheetah that appeared at Nick's side.

"Hi Judy!" Clawhauser gushed, spying the outfits over her shoulder. "What have you got there?"

She turned in confusion, watching Finnick stomp – as much as a mammal his size could – towards the luxury vehicle. "I… uh… brought them for tonight," she managed.

"Ooo!" The mechanic exclaimed. "You're going to do a costume change during dinner?"

"No," the bunny looked to Nick for clarification, but he only followed Finnick's journey with more glare. "I just thought… I should have choices for what to wear there," she said.

Clawhauser cupped his paws together. "I can help you pick one!" He offered. "I've got an eye for colors, and I can already tell you're a 'spring' girl!'"

"Really?" Judy brightened slightly, still wondering about Nick's sudden outburst. "Alright, come on," she started for the office, and the cheetah turned to follow her.

Nick shot his arm out, palming his employee's chest in warning.

"You can wait outside for her to change," he ground out. "Your advice isn't needed while she's getting _into_ her clothes."

"Sure," Clawhauser nodded, stopping mid-stride. "Of course," as the bunny disappeared around the corner, he leaned in. "You didn't tell her about the other repairs we made?"

"Keep your voice down!" Nick hissed, redirecting his glower and ignoring the fennec's continued grumbles. "She doesn't need to know."

Clawhauser exchanged a look with Finnick, and nodded, "Sure. Whatever you say."


	41. Doorstep

**Chapter Forty-One – Doorstep**

* * *

Judy climbed out of Nick's Mustang, fidgeting with the pink, checkered shirt Ben had talked her into. "Does this make me look too 'Bunnyburrow'?" She asked self-consciously.

Nick closed his door and pocketed the keys, coming around the car's front. "Not at all," free from the eyes in Wilde Auto – and the loud-mouths trying to ruin his relationship with things his new girlfriend didn't need to know – he slung an arm around her shoulders. "You look perfect."

Judy's nervousness ebbed as they left the curb, taking a front stoop and traveling down a short walkway. Nick's arm stayed until they got to the front door, freeing it to brush invisible creases from his newly-laundered shirt.

"How's my tie?" He turned to her, reaching up to adjust its knot.

She stopped him, closing her small fingers over his. "Perfect," she echoed, smiling. "Ready?"

He squared his shoulders with a determined exhale. "Yep," he pressed the doorbell.

Footsteps sounded inside, and it opened a moment later, revealing an older, female fox replete with a resting half-smile, tall ears, and full tail. Ms. Wilde beamed. "Nicky!" Eyes as green as his appraised the bunny at his side, widening only slightly. "You must be Judy!" She swung the door wide. "Come in, come in!"


	42. Family Visit

**Chapter Forty-Two – Family Visit**

* * *

Judy's mouth dropped, pointing to one of many framed pictures of Nick adorning the wallpapered-hallway. "Oh look! He's so cute!" She examined the photo, needing to stretch and palm a side-table to get closer.

They had yet to get past the first floor in the rabbit's tour of the house, and Nick was quickly realizing dinner wouldn't start for ten years.

Ms. Wilde unhooked the picture and handed it to the shorter mammal, admiring it with her. "That was his first day of Junior Rangers," she said warmly. "He was _so_ proud."

"Look at that smile!" Judy gushed. "So excited!"

Nick had been leaning against the wall and finally pushed off, plucking the frame from her grasp. "Proud because _you_ got me a uniform I thought I wanted Mom," he re-hooked it on the wall. "Not because scouts was anything great."

Mrs. Wilde pursed her lips. "He quit after the first day," she shook her head. "Wouldn't tell me why."

Judy turned to him in question, only to see the same discomfort and anger he'd worn earlier at the garage.

A timer fortuitously dinged, and Mrs. Wilde's pointed-ears quirked. "That's dinner," she smiled, revealing teeth as sharp as her son's. "Hope you like pesto Judy. I tried my hand at mushroom burgers with a paste of it," she waved the bunny away before she could say anything. "Just tell me you like it, and all will be well."

"It sounds delicious," Judy assured.

While Ms. Wilde left to check the oven, the rabbit squeezed Nick's hand, looking up with hesitant eyes.

"What if I'd said I didn't like pesto?"

He glanced to his Junior Ranger Scout photo. "Then you'd have a better understanding of my childhood," he said grimly, pulling her towards the dining room. "The woman doesn't hear 'no'."

* * *

Dinner was a simple display, paper napkins and mismatched silverware adorning plain, blue-flowered plates, but the food served was full of rich flavors and fresh greens. Judy ate appreciatively, as much to display her manners as to savor the taste.

She swallowed her latest bite, retrieving her napkin from her lap and dabbing at her mouth. "This is wonderful," she said, smiling over.

Ms. Wilde flashed her a returning grin with the same ease her son doled, pleased. "Good, I'm glad you like it. I don't cook for prey too often."

Nick looked up from his own nearly-empty plate, having used far less restraint with the familiar, culinary feats of his childhood. Though his mother often incorporated crickets or beetles instead of mushroom in her burgers, she knew how to prepare vegetarian dishes that always appealed.

"Those ladies in the neighborhood still don't invite you to brunch?" He asked softly, furrowing his brow.

His mother waved him away. "Oh, they'll come around. Shirley almost smiled at me the other day when she accidentally made eye contact over her hedges."

Judy's ears twitched at her tone – a wry mix of defeat and amusement – and asked, "How long have you lived here?"

Nick frowned. "Twenty years this fall," he answered for her, pulling his hands from the table and fisting them down into his lap.

"Now, now," Ms. Wilde chided. "Change takes time," she turned to the rabbit in interest. "Though not for all, apparently," she leaned forward, setting down her fork. "So, how did you and my son get together?"

Nick's eyes bulged, obviously not expecting the quick shift in topic. He reached for his water and brought the brim to his mouth, realizing he should have known better. _Of course_ she would ask.

Judy's smile strengthened as she refolded her napkin, taking the question in stride. She was well-versed in the customs of 'Frank Parent'. "Well, it's a pretty cliché, damsel-in-distress story," she started.

"Oh?" Ms. Wilde flicked her offspring a surprised look, who took a long swig from his cup and made a face, as if wishing it was something stronger. "He's a rescuer, is he?"

"I _know_ ," Judy affirmed, exaggerating her regret with a slow, nearly-pained nod. "The modern female in me riles against it, but it's true."

Nick's mother grinned, and a small chuckle escaped her mouth. "Do tell."

"I have a lemon of a car, and Nick saved it from the brink for me," Judy turned to the fox still madly-hydrating and making eye-contact only with the ceiling. "He learned I didn't know anyone in the city and took me to your favorite district."

"The Outback?" Ms. Wilde's surprise hiked anew.

Judy nodded again. "We saw each other frequently – because he's very determined, and my car is very horrible – and I eventually worked up the nerve to ask him out to dinner."

The older fox, her fur streaked with only hints of gray and eyes alight in curiosity, leaned back in her chair. "My, my."

"He's been quite the gentleman this whole week," Judy continued. "We've been to a movie, out to lunch, even—," the rabbit leaned towards her host. "—scandalized park goers by holding hands."

Nick froze, his cup still tilted upward, and breathed a sigh as his mother laughed.

"Oh, you're _charming_!" She gushed, clapping her hands together. "I _like_ her Nicky!"

The mechanic set his empty glass down, shooting Judy a grateful glance. Her omission of Big, his subsequent name-calling, and their repeated truces of friendship was a welcome gloss to their tale.

"Judy," Ms. Wilde beamed. "You might be one of the most pleasant, little bunnies I've ever met! I think you and I will get along nicely."

The rabbit blushed, darting back to her plate. "I hope so," she said softly, the glibness she'd used to match her host's melting. "Because I like your son," she met Nick's eye over the table. "Very much."


	43. Catastrophe

**Chapter Forty-Three – Catastrophe**

* * *

"That went well, right?" Judy asked from the passenger seat, watching Nick deftly maneuver through traffic. The evening had cooled considerably, and he had attached a protective cover over the Mustang to brace against its chill. It was the weekend, and there were still a number of cars on the road, despite the late hour of their visit. Ms. Wilde had plied them with leftovers while they headed out the door, exacting promises of another meal together next week, and the stack of laden tupperware she'd gifted now sat, densely-packed and content, at Judy's feet.

The fox at the steering wheel turned left, heading for her apartment, and pulled his attention from the road enough to nod. "Too well," he mumbled with a half-smile. "I better propose marriage soon."

Judy laughed. "Don't joke, I'm really asking," she watched from her side-mirror as another vehicle pulled up close behind them, filling the cab with headlights. "Do you think she liked me?"

Nick glanced in his own mirror, frowning at the tailgater who neared even though he was already outdoing the speed limit. "She _loved_ you. A nice, pretty girl with brains to boot?" He looked away from the aggressive driver behind him, someone who obviously didn't have such a cute companion in need of reassurance at their side, and offered a full smile to the rabbit who had won over his mom. "If we ever break up, I know who _she'd_ side with."

Judy's grin fell as she grabbed for the handle in her door. "That may come sooner than you think," she tried to joke, but nervousness edged her words. " _Slow down_ ," buildings whizzed past as the Mustang blurred down the street. "You're going too fast."

'Sorry," Nick obliged instantly, easing off the gas pedal and clenching his teeth as the mammal following them crept closer. "This guy behind me is right up my tail."

"He's just a bad driver," Judy looked to the middle lines of the road, forgetting her ruminations on dinner. In Bunnyburrow, double bars meant you stayed behind a traveler dutifully – however painful their speed – but in Zootopia, the type of median mattered little. "Let him pass," she urged, gripping the handle tighter. "He's obviously in a hurry."

"No," Nick shook his head, turning back to his mirror. "He needs to learn the rules of the road, including not practically touching someone else's bumper."

"Nick…," Judy warned, looking uneasily over her shoulder. Blinding light filled her view, and she turned back around. "Just pull over and let him go by."

"If I do that, he'll just bully the next car he comes to—."

"Please."

Nick was powerless against the tension in her voice, and groaned, "Fine, fine," he looked to the street and put his right blinker on.

Then everything happened very fast.

Nick slowed, and the tailgater – far too close and not expecting a reduced speed – smashed into their rear-end, sending the car lurching forward and spiraling around. Its red side collided with the other car, violently launching both vehicles in opposite directions. The Mustang fared worse from the contact, vaulting over into a flip and slamming into a lamppost, bending around hard metal as it connected and came to a jarring stop. Windshield glass flew at Nick and Judy, and the fox instinctively braced an arm out over the rabbit's chest, as if the lone limb could shield her from the impact. Twin airbags deployed, slamming both occupants back into their seats and knocking the air from their lungs.

Stars swam in Nick's eyes, and he blinked them away as the squeal of tires reached his ears. He shook his head, squinting through the mound of white airbag and a haze of smoke rising from the engine, trying to see a make or model of the car speeding away. The tailgater peeled off, leaving them on their side wrapped around the post, the world tilted at a sickening angle. Nick struggled to stay awake, wanting to shout for help, but unconsciousness pulled him under, filling his vision with darkness.


	44. Waking Up

**Chapter Forty-Four – Waking Up**

* * *

Nick didn't know how long he had been out for, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, because when he came to, they were still alone in the car, no sign of red and blue ZPD lights or voices offering assistance.

His mind was slow and muddled, in a fog of shock, and he took a moment to get his bearings.

 _I'm in my car_ , he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to regain a semblance of cognizant thought _. I went and visited Mom. Stayed later than I meant to, had to see more pictures, stupid scouts – We went upstairs… We—!_ Nick whipped his head over, spying a small gray form beside him, eyes closed and blood staining the fur at her forehead.

"Judy!" He croaked, immediately reaching over, only to be pulled back by his seized seatbelt. "JUDY!" His voice rose in pitch, broaching on a yell.

The bunny didn't stir; her head hung limply on her shoulder, ears dangling in the air, suspended by gravity.

Nick took stock of the situation, forcing his mind to clear. The Mustang was on its side, leaking a dangerous smell of gasoline and smoke, with Judy separated from the sidewalk only by a mangled door and a smeared mess of upended tupperware and spilled food.

He reached down, fumbling for his seatbelt buckle. _I've got to get her out of here_ , his brain urged. _It's dangerous to stay like this_. His fingers pressed the clasp without considering the ramifications. It clicked free, and he flew from his seat, landing on the gearshift with a painful jolt. Nick gasped for breath, fighting the punch to his chest.

"Judy," he reached for the rabbit, groping for her own seatbelt.

A soft moan answered, and he redoubled his efforts.

"It's okay," he mumbled, unhitching her and grabbing her before she fell. "I've got you," he pulled her up towards the gear shift, wrapping his arms around her side and legs.

Judy made no move she had heard, her head still at her shoulder, heavy and unresponsive.

Nick looked around the cab, seeing the wide, open expanse where the windshield had once been. Shifting the rabbit to one arm, he grabbed the glass-covered dash with the other, hauling them both up.

Though she was lighter than he'd expected, it was still a strain on his battered frame, and he gritted his teeth, forcing his muscles to comply. Groping for purchase, he heaved them through the opening, pushing against his seat and scrambling out onto the car's hood, nearly unrecognizable in its rippled, crushed state.

A cool breeze ruffled his fur as Nick freed Judy's feet from the cab, grabbing her up in a grip that shook with exertion.

"Help!" He shouted hoarsely, leaping from the car and landing beside the lamppost. "Someone, help!"

The street was deserted, the road marred only by skid marks and bits of metal. Nick looked to the bunny he cradled, feeling new panic rise as the blood oozing down her face matted fur all the way to her chin.

"Please!" He cried, oblivious to the waver in his voice. "HELP!"


	45. Foggy

**Chapter Forty-Five – Foggy**

* * *

Judy fought against the numb grogginess weighing her eyelids, blinking them open to blinding, car headlights – no, no, that wasn't right. Sunlight filled her view, and she squinted for bearings, surveying a white room of quickly-sharpening lines.

"W-Where—?" She mumbled, her lips and throat dry.

A half-swallowed sputter answered, echoed by abrupt footsteps. "Judy! You're awake!" A face swam into focus, full of red fur and worry, and she attempted a smile.

"Nick?" Her mouth hurt, and she settled for a thin grimace. "W-What happened?"

Green eyes roamed over her face. "We were in a car accident," he mumbled, scanning down her frame. "And you've spent the night in the hospital."

Judy blinked, coming more awake. "Are you alright?" She searched his features, noting a fresh cast on his right arm. "Am I?"

Nick smiled weakly, nodding. "We're okay," he assured, leaning over and tracing fingers against her cheek. "I'm _so_ glad you're awake."

A second set of footsteps echoed, and Judy saw a female face similar to Nick's loom close.

"Hey Judy," Ms. Wilde tried to smile, but it wavered and fell before it ever mustered. "How do you feel?"

The bunny did a mental check, aware of the soreness and ache in her limbs for the first time. "Not great," she admitted, wincing at an inhale. "My chest hurts."

Nick swallowed. "Easy. The doctor says you broke a rib."

Judy zeroed-in on his cast. "What'd they say about you?"

The fox looked away. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"He has two broken bones under there," his mother supplied. "From what the x-rays show, they were only sprains from the crash, but an exertion after impact stressed them to full-on fractures."

Judy pieced the words together and laid a hand on the wrist at her bed's side. "Nick?" She stared at him, willing him to meet her gaze. "How'd we get out of the car?"

He avoided her eyes and cleared his throat as the doorknob to the room suddenly jiggled and turned. "I called your parents," he said softly. "I think that's them."

"Nick? She pressed as the door started to swing open.

He closed his eyes and pulled his wrist free. "It was my fault Judy," he whispered, turning away. "All my fault."


	46. Judgement

A/N: Hey-ho! I'm not dead! My muse/inclination to write is just fickle and likes to go dormant for months at a time. My apologies. To make it up to you all, I will be posting chapters as I write them (daily) for the rest of this week. Many thanks to those who are still reading this little fic - your support is what rallied me back =).

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Six – Judgement**

* * *

Judy's parents burst in, ears dipped down their backs and lower lips trembling, rushing into the room and surging for the bed. Nick and his mother both stepped back, letting them take the places beside Judy, raining fear and relief down upon their daughter swathed in standard-issue hospital sheets.

"Oh _Judy_ ," her mother exclaimed, looking from the bandage around her eldest's head to the tubes in her arm. "We just heard!"

Her father pulled his hat off, working it into a crumpled ball. "Are you okay Jude?" He mumbled, too relieved to give more than a fleeting glance to the foxes standing in discomfort and studying the floor. "My little girl – in Zootopia, too much traffic, mammals speeding around like they're in a race, crashing into each other like maniacs, just flying off, not caring if anyone's hurt—!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek, sniffling loudly. "This terrible city should be glad _I_ wasn't here!"

Judy braced her hands out, lifting her IV line in the air. "It was just an accident," she said. "Nick was with me the whole time."

Judy's mother looked up, noticing the male fox for the first time. "Y-You were there during the crash?" She asked, trying to still the quake in her lip.

Nick nodded numbly. "Someone was following us too closely, and I pulled over to let them pass," he murmured, unable to lift his gaze.

"You were driving?" The question verged on accusation, and Judy's father throttled the hat in his grip.

Ms. Wilde intervened. "They stayed too long at my house," she offered apologetically. Someone ran them off the road in a rush to get home."

Mr. Hopp's face contorted in a rare flood of anger. "But…," he glared at Nick. " _You_ were driving?!"

The mechanic nodded numbly, knowing he deserved the indictment. "I was."

The male rabbit worked to control the emotion flooding his small frame, unaccustomed to its ardency. "W-Well," he stuttered, fumbling for words. "Who are you?"

Judy sat up, giving her father a serious stare, having finally lost the disorientated haze that had clouded her waking. "He's my boyfriend," she said resolutely. "And he saved my life.


	47. Resignation

**Chapter Forty-Seven – Resignation**

* * *

Nick sighed, slumping back in his chair. The cluster of parents – Judy's and his mother – had retreated to the waiting room, trundling off with slow steps and furtive glances. The nurses had allowed him to stay despite the wane of visiting hours, one sighting the state of his broken arm as enough to qualify him for 'family' status. News had traveled the rounds, despite a new shift, and Nick closed his eyes, too overcome with fatigue to feel gratitude.

No one had barricaded the older, worried mammals from entry outside the door – it was only Judy's insistence that she needed a moment alone that had driven them from her bedside. That insistence had not included Nick; gray fingers had firmly clamped hold of his wrist, leaving no one to question his continued presence.

Alone, the rabbit released her hold, falling back into stiff, starchy pillows. "Pull up a chair," an IV-covered arm gestured weakly. "We should talk."

Nick did as instructed, sitting in the lone, thinly-backed piece of furniture near the bed.

Violet eyes bored into his, their intensity disconcerting. "It wasn't your fault," Judy whispered in a thin voice, belying the strength of her gaze. She was exhausted. " _I_ was the one who told you to slow down."

Nick started to shake his head, but the violet blazed in refute. "No," Judy swallowed, fighting the heavy feeling trying to reclaim her eyelids. "You don't need to make this into one more thing you take on. That mammal following us wasn't expecting us to pull over, and I'm as much to blame as he is," she lifted her hand once more, letting it travel weakly through the air, groping until it returned to the fox's forearm. "My parents are upset. Don't let them make you feel bad," Judy tried to offer a small smile. "Please. You know what happened."

Nick looked away. "I shouldn't have been going so fast…."

"That guy behind us shouldn't have been following so close or driven away after the fact," she interrupted. "You hear me?"

Nick glanced up, watching as her eyelids fluttered. She needed to sleep. "Okay," he mumbled, patting her hand.

Her grip tightened. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

Judy offered a stronger smile, blinking slowly as weariness edged in. "Thank you for saving me. Pretty big act for a fifth date."

He flashed a returning smile, though it was cursory and empty. "Had to make up for meeting my Mom so early somehow, didn't I?"

Judy closed her eyes and tilted her face to the side.

Nick obliged her wordless request, though he felt his right to give a kiss undeserved. He brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth and cheek. "Get some rest," he said, pulling away. "I'll make sure your parents have a nearby hotel for the night."

She mumbled another thank you, fading from consciousness.

Nick straightened from the bed, when she murmured once more.

"Think I… love… you," she smiled sleepily. "Brave… guy… saving terrible cars and… me."

Nick's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. "Don't say that," he whispered, resisting the urge to run his thumb over the fur of her brow. "I don't deserve it."


	48. Vengeance

A/N: I've written a new post-apocalyptic AU featuring Nick and Judy as freedom fighters called 'End of Days' (not that I needed to start another fic of course ::cough, cough:: can't help it ::cough, cough:: have a problem). If anyone's interested in that setting, please consider giving it a gander =).

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Eight – Vengeance**

* * *

Nick stood in the parking lot, holding out a pair of room cards to a glaring mammal in overalls half his size.

"We could have found a place on our own," Mr. Hopps huffed. "There was no need for you to do this."

Nick nodded, grateful as a cool evening breeze blew through his fur. The day had been long, and not just from unceasing temperature. "I know, I just figured you had bigger things to focus on," he stretched his cast-free arm out further. "Please. Judy would want you to take it and have you nearby."

Mr. Hopps scowled at his daughter's name and reached out, snatching the cards away. "I know much more about what she wants, trust me Mister," he grumbled. " _My_ daughter after all."

Nick gave a benign, easy smile. Though he had little practice with parents other than his own, Judy's father was as easy to read as she was. "Let me know if you need anything," he tapped the shirt pocket holding his cellphone. "Ms. Hopps had me give you my number."

Judy's father flushed. "We'll be _fine_ ," he said through protruding buck teeth. "My wife's as kind as our first born."

Nick stiffened at the slight, but managed to keep his smile. "Guess Judy gets her ability to see past race from her."

It was the bunny's turn to be offended, but he shouldered it in stride. "Bunnyburrow may have made them both naïve, but it doesn't have that affect on all of us," he countered, gripping the cards tightly. "I know what you are. What you _did_ ," the older rabbit shook with the fear and fury he didn't voice. "She could have _died_."

Judy's acknowledging words echoed in his head, and Nick wanted for a moment to let her father know the truth. Tell him who had pulled Judy from the wreckage and stayed by her side in the ambulance, fighting off EMT's trying to ply him with IV's and oxygen as he sat in shock. Instead, he let his smile grow – the fake one he knew Judy disliked, but would be proud he wore now. "We both could have," he answered. "Not that _I_ apparently matter," his brow arched, and Mr. Hopps shrunk before him, aware his words have been overly callous. "But we didn't," Nick continued. "And my girlfriend is alright," he dropped the title purposefully, and a small part of him felt vindicated as the bunny shifted in discomfort. "Sleep well Mr. Hopps. I'll see you in the morning," Nick turned and offered a small wave, disappearing through the darkness of the parking lot.

* * *

Nick waited from the shadows until Judy's father and mother had disappeared through the hotel's sliding doors, before lifting his arm and beckoning the limousine over. The luxury vehicle had been waiting for over an hour, already parked innocuously in the farthest space in the lot when they had first arrived.

It pulled up alongside him, and the passenger side window rolled down. A white face appeared in the growing night.

"You all right?" Kevin asked gruffly.

Nick gave a clipped nod and reached for the door handle. "I'll be better once I know who did this."

A snort came from the driver's seat. "Don't worry," Raymond growled. "We've already got the guy on our radar. He won't get far."

Nick opened the door and climbed in.


	49. The Dark Road

**Chapter Forty-Nine – The Dark Road**

* * *

Nick bristled at the pair of ZPD uniforms he passed in the hall, and tightened hold of the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He slowed his walk, not wanting them to see which room he was visiting, but the officers didn't give him a backwards glance, too busy comparing scribbled notes. When they turned a corner, Nick breathed a sigh of relief and resumed his pace, reaching Judy's door and turning the knob.

His relief was short-lived as he saw Bonnie and Stu Hopps, now ever-present specters, and worked to reverse the frown that filled his face.

"Nick!" Judy smiled from the bed, looking well-rested and alert. "Good morning!"

"Morning!" He called back, striding with a confidence he didn't feel to her side.

She beamed at the flowers, a colorful spray of yellow, pink, and white. "Are those for me?"

Mrs. Hopps joined in her daughter's smile, but Mr. Hopps only glared.

"They are," Nick leaned down and kissed Judy's check, as much to calm his nerves as to irritate the male rabbit further.

"You just missed the police who came to get a statement," Judy's father said gruffly. "Convenient timing."

"Rather _in_ convenient," Nick countered. "As I was the one who'd regained consciousness first and could have told them more."

Mr. Hopps narrowed his eyes. "Well I'm sure they couldn't have gone far, I'll go out and call them back."

"That won't be necessary—."

"You sure?"

"Dad," Judy cut in, taking the flowers from Nick's crushing clutch and setting them gently in her lap. "Stop," her pleasure evaporated. "It's fine. They said they would be back this afternoon when I was released anyway. It's no big deal."

Mr. Hopps crossed his arms as his wife 'tsk'ed at his side.

"Oh Stu."

He mumbled under his breath. "I'm going to go find a vase."

"Good idea," his wife frowned.

"Usually the person who brings flowers thinks of these things," he grumbled, storming off as much as his stature would allow.

* * *

Mrs. Hopps decided to join her husband, citing the need for some 'air'. Judy thought it was to council her father in private, but Nick hoped maybe she realized they might like a moment alone.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, as the door clicked closed.

The furrows her father had put in her brow smoothed. "Much," Judy nodded.

Nick sat down next to her, offering a small smile. "Good. I'm glad."

She leaned into him, fingering his cast idly. "So, want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Besides your Dad hating my guts?"

"Mmhmm. You almost strangled my flowers to death."

Nick sighed, trying to focus on how best to divulge what little he'd planned to reveal. It was hard to think with her warmth and curves up against him. "I want to find that mammal that almost got us killed."

Judy stiffened, stopping her idle play. "Me too. That's why it'll be so important for you to give the police any information you can remember."

Nick ducked his head, hiding his expression from her. "They're never going to find him – they're too busy getting in their own way."

"You don't know that, you're not—."

Nick scoffed and stood up, leaving Judy's side suddenly. "I passed the officers who had taken your statement in the hall. I'm sure you described me as the driver. They didn't even see me – that's how good their detective skills are."

Judy looked up. "So, what do you suggest?" Her tone turned incredulous. "What, maybe use your connections with Mr. Big and have him enact some sort of illegal, vigilante justice?" As soon as the jest left her mouth, she paled. "You didn't do that, right?" Her eyes widened. "Right Nick?"

Nick kept his own gaze from going wide, but only just. "C'mon Judy," he flicked down to the flowers in her lap. "You know me better than that," the lie was acrid in his mouth. "I told you, I'm going to be getting out soon."

The bunny slumped in relief. "I know. I'm sorry, that was a terrible joke. I shouldn't have said it," her ears lifted as a she tried for a smile. "You'll feel so much better not having to do Big's dirty work anymore."

Nick nodded numbly, feeling her pride burn right into him.


	50. Glimpse

A/N: Sorry I stopped those daily updates… just ran out of steam =P. I will try to resume my old update schedule (2-3 chapters a week) until this little fic is finished (hopefully by the end of summer).

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty – Glimpse**

* * *

Nick burned all over, but not from shame this time. He averted his eyes, shooting them up at the generic ceiling panels overhead. "I-I could l-leave," he stammered, willing his gaze to stay up. "While you c-change."

Judy looked over from her place beside the chair, letting go of the hospital gown she'd been hitching up. Bending with only a small wince, she plucked a blue shirt from the pile of clothes Nick had retrieved from her apartment, cocking her head to the side. "It's okay," she said, pleased he had brought one of her favorites. "You can turn around if it'll make you feel better."

The fox immediately spun on his heel, staring into the corner. "I-I just thought you'd want some privacy," his face felt like it was on fire, and he crossed his arms, shifting his weight from foot to foot, standing there embarrassed and tongue-tied. Most mammals – _sane_ , warm-blooded ones – would be exceedingly pleased to have their new girlfriend feel comfortable enough to undress in front of them… but _no_ … he had to act like a befuddled twelve-year-old with a tail that wouldn't stop arching and puffing itself. As if nothing as exciting or interesting had ever existed. Nick groaned and palmed his face.

Cloth rustled behind him, and his tail started a damning sway.

Nick willed it to still, examining the room's corner with every fiber of his being, trying to focus on each cobweb and bump in its painted wall.

The rustle intensified, and his ears perked as Judy grumbled. "Ow," she muttered.

"You alright?" He asked, realizing his teeth were clenched.

"Yeah," she managed, though he heard discomfort in her voice. "My arms are just sore."

Nick's hands itched to help, and he glared down at the traitorous limbs. His cast couldn't contain the fingers of the right, and they twitched in a sudden urge to rush over and pull down – or up – whatever Judy was struggling into.

"Need me to help?"

He's made the offer before he'd even thought to council himself out of it.

"Um…," more cloth rustled. "No, I think I've got it."

He exhaled heavily and let his frame sank, though whether from relief or disappointment, he couldn't tell.

* * *

A/N: So... I don't often gather a poll, but in this case, I think I'll ask. If the story lends itself to some limey scenes (though I can't promise they'll head that way), would anyone be offended? Let me know, so I can gauge where to go with future chapters =).


End file.
